KHR Remakes and Morals
by VampHibari
Summary: Lol sorry for people who are confused but this is lies that hurt...im gonna make many discontinued moral stories and remake of others stories into khr versions...
1. Chapter 1 Redo Ch 1

LIES THAT HURTS

Hai guys thiese morals stories that i write is for people who want me to write a specific moral such as my really good friend **Mischievious **

Also if there are any other specific moral stories you want me to right about then be my client and review for a specific one xD

LETS START THE STORY

Tsuna's Pov

Tsunayoshi Sawada or also called Tsuna had always suspected his boyfriend, Hibari Kyouya, was having an intimate relationship with his roommate, Dino and that he was cheating on him.

The reason is because he have been getting weird photos of hibari and dino together in a sexual way. Tsuna believed that hibari wouldnt do such thing. Did He?

One night, Tsuna asks if he can come over. All thru the night, Tsuna watched Hibari and Dino interact, and was pretty sure there was more than met the eye. Hibari saw his boyfriend was watching them and

assured her that they were just roommates. Tsuna asked to use the restroom and was excused.

Hibari's Pov

Hibari Kyouya who is living in dorms right now has a herbivore roommate name Dino Chavallone (Am i right?). Lately the herbivore has been to **close**. Hibari first didnt care until the herbivore rushed in and jumped on him.

"Herbivore get off"

"Kyouya i love you. Please be my boyfriend"

"Herbivore im dating someone right now and i dont want anyone but him"

Suddenly there was a sound. Hibari pushed Dino and started searching the place. There was nothing there. It must be his mind.

But suddenly Dino jumped on him once again but he didnt have the strength the move Dino away and was raped. (Poor Hibari)

Hiboari chatted with Tsuna always on the phone and stuff and he felt guilty. He felt like he was abandoning Tsuna. To tell you the truth he started to feel someone for Dino as a sex friend kinda...

Soon he got a message from Tsuna saying if he can come over for dinner. He wanted to reject but since they havent seen eachother for a while he allowed.

At the dinner table when he was talking to Dino he noticed Tsuna had a jealous aura and smirked and assured him that they are only roomates.

"_yup i definitely love tsunayoshi"_ he smirked. Tsuna was left to wonder and Dino didnt like the statement and smirks. Suddenly Tsuna asked to go use the restroom. He excused Tsuna.

"Kyouya let me sleep with you today and yea" said Dino

HIbari wanted to reject but he noticed himslef blushing and agreeing...

EVERYONES POV

A few nights later,Dino went to Hibari with a problem.

"Ever since your boyfriend was here for dinner, I have been unable to find the gravy ladle. Do you think he took it?"

Hibari glared at Dino because he felt that he was accusing HIS herbivore and sighed then replied, "I doubt it, but I'll e-mail him and ask him anyway."

Hibari sat down at the computer and composed the following e-mail:

Tsunayoshi,

I'm not saying you did take the gravy ladle, and I'm not saying you did not take the gravy ladle. But the fact remains, since you were here for dinner, we have been unable to find the ladle.

Love always,

Hibari

TSUNA's POV

When tsuna heard his computer email thingy go on. He checked it...tears flowed down his eyes...now he is very clear about it. There is no more lying to himself even if he did it would hurt himslef more. He called his friend Xanxus. He told him about something else to relax. Yet he felt so hurt but comfortable near Xanxus. He knew what he had to do...

HIBARI's POV

He wondered and his email wasnt replied. He wondered why it took his herbivore so long... It usually takes him an hour to answer...  
>Two days later, Hibari finally received the following reply from his boyfriend:<p>

Hibari-san,

I'm not saying you do sleep with Dino, and I'm not saying you do not sleep with Dino. But the fact remains, if Dino had been sleeping in her own bed, she would have found the ladle by now. I was still doubting you but i wanted to believe you so i put the ladle in dino's bed...It seems all my beliefs are all broken down...I wish you wouldve never assured me back then...**You Liar**...

I wish for you not to search for me anymore since i deactivated this email and others that you know and my phone changed with different number and changed where i live...I wish i never see you again but if we do i hope you just pass by like we are someone that doesnt no eachother.

**ex. boyfriend**,

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Hibari's eyes widened...he noticed he's been sleeping with all the time...Hibari fell to the ground...He felt guilty...he hated the words that were bold to him..."you liar" and "ex boyfriend...them together were no more

Suddenly he saw a p.s. and a file he opened it and was shocked there were pictures of him and dino having you know what...then pictures of tsuna burning their memories...there was a sign that said "I dont ever wish to remember us ever again. **Goodbye my little liar**"

...He ran to the phone.

_Please pick up Tsuna...please_

"Hello?"

"TSUNAYOSHI"

"Excuse me this is the wrong number...This is Mukuro Rokudo" (LOL I WANTED TO SHOVE MUKURO IN THIS SO YEA xD)

He slammed the phone down and broke it...He immediately went to the house and knocked on the door...

"Hello"

"Is there a boy name Tsunayoshi Sawada in there"

"Oh! If you are talking about a spiky brown hair boy then he moved three days ago."

"Did he say where he was mving"

"No he didnt say anything"

Hibari ran back to his dorm and saw Dino. He glared and took out his tonfas and banged Dino to the wall.

"What did you do herbivore"

"K-K-Kyouya? W-what do you mean" said the man who barely had any air inside him...

"What pictures did you send to MY herbivore"

"Oh those? I sent it to him showing that we were mine" dino smiled well barely...Hibari was very much angered...He let the boy go and went to his room and locked it...Few minutes he came out with his luggage all full...

"K-Kyouya where are you going"

"Somewhere i wont see you EVER" growled Tsuna...

"C-calm down im sorry"

"Calming down and sorry wont solve this ever"

WHen DIno tried to stop Hibari there was a group of people who came in and held down Dino

"Who ar you people"

"We are kyo-san's disciples (did i spell this right? Lol)

Hibari looked away from the man that is held down and went out into his car and drove off to somewhere no one will find him...especially Dino...That douche

Few years later...

Hibari was walking downtown...He was shocked he saw Tsuna...He wanted to run up to him but he saw Xanxus with Tsuna... They were smiling together...Suddenly Xanxus went away...He used this time to approach tsuna..

"Herbivore"

Tsuna turned ack and his eyes widened as he noticed it has to be only him...Suddenly he sighed and calmed himself which made it look like his HDWM...

"What"

"I want to say sorry"

Tsuna glared strongly and it was not one of those cute ones...

"If you came here just to say sorry i dont want it and go get DINO and your men out this is not your territory"

"Im not with that herbivore"

"I dont care so go"

Suddenly

"Tsunayoshi who is this trash"

It was Xanxus

"Oh he's a **childhood friend** of mine who came here to visit"

"Tell the trash to fuck off and lets go Tsunayoshi"

"Oh? Are you jealous" smirked Tsuna cutely...

"Shut up and lets go"

Xanxus pulled Tsuna to his side and passed by hibari...

Hibari was shocked...There was a voice he only heard while they passed eachother

"Never appear infront of me you **lying Herbivore**...or i will bite you to **death**"

He turned back and found tsuna clinging on Xanxus smiling together...

He walked to his new house...opened the door went inside his room closed to the and slid own the doo onto the ground with his hands covering his face from showing tears flowing down...

_Damn...I should have never kept it from him...I knew this would happen one day...The lies of assuring him...it hurts_


	2. Chapter 2 The Tsuna That said WOLF

Lies that hurt

BTW these stories are discontinued stories okay?

I think I should have named these fanfic moral stories of 1827 haha

People who read this I hope you guys review and become my clients…ask me any specific moral story you want me to write

For example:

Not to lie which was the first one

Also admirable confidence which also a moral story that states with confidence you can succeed….something like that

I really love it when people become my clients because ill have something to do in my free time so yea haha

This one is like the boy who cried wolf…..kind of…I think I just thought of something random for don't tell a lie moral story and yea…..I don't really know how it will turn out but I hope you guys don't mind….

LET'S START THE STORY

Once upon a time there is a boy name Tsunayoshi Sawada who cried wolf…it was not for fun but whenever he was frightened he screamed or yelled that there's a wolf….don't ask why he does that…

Also he is a sheep herder…..

One day a wolf name Hibari came upon that village that Tsuna was living in and saw so many sheep and human that acts like a rabbit? He felt the urge to have him…..At night he went down to hunt…

Tsuna noticed every morning his sheep disappeared one by one and asked Reborn, who is his older brother,

"Reborn-nii my sheep s are disappearing maybe it's a wolf…" said the frightened little sheep herder.

""Dame-Tsuna are you lying again?" sighed his older brother.

"N-No I never lie and the reason I scream wolf is because everything seems like a deed of a wolf for example remember the time I screamed wolf in the picnic you took me to"

"Oh that picnic where you fainted"

"There was a man behind me looking at me with these weird eyes that freaked me out"

Suddenly there was a murderous aura around Reborn.

"Who"

"Huh?"

"Who was staring MY little brother with weird eyes?"

"Nii-san its okay I f-forgot how he looked like anyways"

"Tch" Reborn glared away from his Otouto (brother) and clicked his tongue thinking if I see that man one day he is going to hell….literally….

After few days….Hibari decided he would attack the child since he wanted him MADLY

"A-a-achoo!" Tsuna sneezed….

"What's wrong Dame-Tsuna? Got a cold again?"

"I-I think someone is talking about me…m-maybe a wolf" Tsuna shivered at the thought of it…but you know he was right about that.

"You know no one will believe you if you keep screaming wolf no one will believe. No one believes you now except me….sometimes…."

"B-but Reborn-nii…once again my sheep are disappearing now I have about 2-2 left out of 30"

Reborn was shocked…Maybe there really was a wolf around this place…Maybe it's not safe for his baby brother….yes his BABY brother is not safe alone in his own house…maybe he should live with him….

"Dame-Tsuna why don't you move to my home"

"A-ah no thanks and there's already Verde-nii, Fon-nii, Colonello-nii, Lal Mirch-nee Mammon-nii, Skull Nii, and Uni living with you and I can't possibly able to stay there with huge amount of people"

"I see….just don't scream wolf when your frightened say there's a pedophile or a stalker"

"…." There was a moment of silence

They all went home… When Tsuna reached home and went into his room he was shocked….there was a humanimal (human with ears and tails of an animal….still counts as an animal though)…not just humanimal but a WOLF humanimal….He tried to run out but the door was locked…how?...no one knows except hibari….

"Hello Herbivore" smirked Hibari

"U-u-umm hello" said the boy who was shaking as if there's no tomorrow.

"Do you know why I am here?" smirked hibari but the smirk got bigger as he saw the boy shaking in fear…he loved fear of others toward him….

"a-ah….ummm did you perhaps got lost?" smiled Tsuna nervously….

"Wrong answer herbivore I am here to eat you"

Tsuna was at the verge of fainting but screamed with all his might,

"REBORN-NII THERES A WOLF…" reborn didn't come…..Tsuna was seriously about to cry….

Hibari just smirked at the boy and just sat on the boy's bed…..

"Ah!" He remembered what Reborn-nii told him to say and tried screaming again….

"REBORN-NII THERES A PEDOPHILE!...!" suddenly there was a heavy knocking on the door…

"TSUNA YOU IN THERE"

"REBORN-NII THERES A PEDOPHILE"

"WHAT HOW DOES HE LOOK LIKE"

"HE IS A HUMANIMAL WITH WOLF EARS AND TAIL"

While Tsuna was screaming to Reborn hibari just sat there in patience until his patience snapped and turned dark hibari mode…..

"Oiii both of you shut up imp just here to eat the boy and take him home" The little boy definitely about to faint…..Reborn was shocked and thought…ah!

"Oii wolf boy" said Reborn

"What herbivore"

""If you let him go I'll give you my sheep"

"No I don't want to eat I want THIS herbivore"

"Why"

"He acts like a rabbit humanimal. It's a good toy and mating partner"

"Don't you need your mate to be a wolf so that your blood line is pure breeds?"

"I don't care I'm just going to take this one"

Hibari grabbed Tsuna and broke out of the window and ran into town to get to the other side….his territory….

Tsuna was screaming, "WOLF!" no one came out….

"Oii herbivore be a good little toy and stay still while your master is playing with you"

"HIEEEEE!" it was the squeakiest voice hibari heard EVER!

By surprise Hibari dropped Tsuna and Tsuna ran to his brother's house…

"COLONELLO NII-SAN LAL MIRCH NII-SAN HELP ME"

"OH ITS YOU OTOUTO KORA" said the blond known as Colonello

"Oii Colonello don't be an idiot and greet Tsuna right" said the blue haired girl known as Lal Mirch…

"THERES A REAL WOLF AFTER ME THIS TIME! CALL REBORN NII!"

Colonello took out his weapon and so did Lal Mirch…..Mammon heard the news and put an illusion over their house so that the wolf won't notice…..

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello this is Reborn"

"Reborn Kora! Tsuna reached here and it seems a wolf is after him"

Reborn flinched and ran toward the house that had an illusion that can only be seen by their family members…..

"Dame-Tsuna"

"REBORN NII!"

Reborn smacked the boy on the head

"OWCHIE WHYD YOU IT ME REBORN-NII MOU~" said Tsuna with tears swelling up in his eyes and pouting…..

"How'd a wolf get into your house?"

"W-well the window was broken so it seems like he came through the window…."

"Tsunayoshi you should really try to be like a man kora"

"B-b-but I do try I eat healthy and exercise healthy and sleep healthy….."

"I mean you should learn to fight and yea kora"

"But fighting hurts"

They all looked at the child he is scared physically and mentally….too cute….Moe…

Suddenly Tsuna screamed looking at his brother Fon…

"Tsuna what's wrong" asked Fon

"Fon-nii looks like the wolf"

Verde looked out with a security camera and was shocked it did look like Fon. He showed others and the others were shocked….So was Fon…..

"Fufufu it seems you aren't good to be alone yet outside this house huh Tsunayoshi."

"V-Verde–nii"

"Did you know a wolf can smell their pre-_CRASH-_!"

The house was under attack and they sent Tsuna and Uni with Colonello, Lal, Mirch, and Fon on the most bottom floor and Reborn, Mammon, Skull, and Verde stayed to offense….

"Herbivores where'd you put my toy"

"Tsuna is the GREAT SKULL-SAMAS OTOUTO AND YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM" declared Skull….

"Tsunayoshi is a great money counter and balancer and is the best part of the family so I can't let you have him" said Mammon…

"Fufufu Tsunayoshi is my baby brother that my parents assigned me with until they bring me my pet crocogator (alligator + crocodile)….said Verde with a smirk

"Dame-Tsuna is the youngest family member so I must protect him as the eldest" said Reborn

"I see too bad ill bite all of you to death"

They fought…Reborn used his Chaos shot, Mammon used his ultimate illusions, Skull used his pet octopus, Verde used his robots and androids that had good fighting quality…Hibari was very much pleased for he get to battle such strong opponents in such a long time and after he bite them to death there's more and finally gets to have his toy…..

After 3 hours the fight ended for Hibari got away to the last floor…Reborn was stuck under pile of his fainted brothers….

"Oii YOU IDIOTS WAKE UP AND GET OFF ME THAT WOLF IS GETTING AWAY!" screamed Reborn

Hibari reached the room and found himself 3 opponents…one that was blonde on that had blue hair and one that looks exactly like him…..

"Oii herbivores give me back my toy"

"No can do kora he is our youngest sibling and we must protect him…..Fon go to Tsuna me and Lal Mirch will handle this kora"

"Oii idiot don't act so cool" said Lal Mirch

"Well if you say Colonello I shall take Tsuna and Uni to a safer place" Fon smiled and ran to Tsuna and Uni, grabbed them and ran out a secret entrance…..

"Wow kora you do like Fon aniki" said Colonello

"Shut up I am myself the great wolf now give me back my toy or else I'll will bite you to death"

"Idiot Wolf we won't hand him over no matter what" snarled Lal Mirch.

Hibari hated their attitudes and growled back….They began to go through attack modes…Colonello and Lal Mirch used their guns while Hibari used his TONFAS? First Colonello was his prey so he dodged most of Lal's attacks and headed for Colonello and hit him hard with his tonfas making the blond bleed and lose his balance…

"Dammit Kora…..I'll leave the rest t-to you La-_THUD_….." Colonello fainted, Hibari smirked, and Lal Mirch got into her battle stance and got her transmitter that's connected to Fon and reported…

"Aniki... Colonello is out and I'm last but I probably won't make enough time but hurry"

_Bzzt Bzzt Beep_

"I understand Lal Mirch I'll take them there fast as I can…don't worry I am strong you know"

"Heh okay Fon-aniki" she then dropped and broke it so there is no trace to follow them…

"Oiii you wolf lets hurry up and end this"

"Hn I agree herbivore I shall bite you to death"

Lal Mirch launched herself to Hibari to attack close range since far range attacks don't work….Hibari was fine with that since he's a close range fighter with his tonfas. Lal Mirch was down after 50 minutes. She lasted longer than Colonello since she taught Colonello….

"Hn off to my toy"

Hibari went out through the entrance and found himself in the forest. He smirked since he knew all of these forest areas. It is his territory. He ran through everywhere and near the lake he smelled his toy…..He ran toward the area and was at a empty peaceful lake….Did his nose led him to the wrong direction?

Suddenly

"Oh your fast are you looking for my younger siblings?"

Hibari turned around as fast as he can and found the older looking version of him…..

"Herbivore where is my toy" growled Hibari

"I took him somewhere btw what's your reason to find my brother?"

Hibari thought and thought to make up and excuse and then he remembered he grabbed the boy's items while he was in there and showed it to Fon.

"The boy dropped this and I'm trying to give it back so tell me where he is"

"Oh really then I'll take you to him" smiled Fon and led Hibari to the place….Hibari just thought

_He is so gullible…._

When Tsuna saw him he shivered in fear

"F-fon-nii w-why'd you bring the wolf h-here"

"He said he had to give you something nice" smiled Fon

Tsuna cried inside his mind…"Why is my onii-san so gullible he's too nice"

"Herbivore I came to **give** you something so why don't you come with me and we'll go to your house **alone** together" smiled the wolf but in a sinister way…..

"F-Fon-nii I don't think this is a good idea why don't you contact Reborn-nii"

"I can't he seems unavailable also you can go home with this nice wolf"

Tsuna was crying now

"Fon-nii I think the wolf should give Tsuna-chan what he needs to and go into his territory" said Uni serious mode.

Tsuna cried in joy how his twin sister Uni understands him so well….

"I want to be his **friend** so I want to have a chat with him little girl"

Uni glared at the wolf that no one has ever seen before and smiled in a sinister way….

"Fon-nii you should call Mukuro-nii then since he is Tsuna-chans **fiancé**" Hibari and Tsuna flinched…..

"UNI N-mph mpmhmhmp!" Tsuna tried to say something but Uni blocked his mouth…..

"Tsuna has a fiancé?" said Fon but a murderous aura leaked out of Fon making Hibari flinch and back away from the man who looked like him….

"Fon nii just contact him and let the wolf and Tsuna's fiancé solve this" smiled Uni

Fon opened Tsuna's phone and contacted the man on speaker and

_Ring ring ring…Plop_

"Oya? Tsunayoshi you finally called me on your own or should I say my little rabbit" said the voice in the phone…Fons murderous aura unleashed making even Uni shiver and also hibari and the rest of the town….yea it's a pretty big murderous aura….even Mukuro felt it….

"Kufufu it seems pretty cold today Tsunayoshi why don't you come over and make me warm~"

"Hello this is Tsunayoshi's aniki Fon"

"Oya? Is Tsuna there?"

"Yes"

"Well good at least he heard his mate talking to him"

_THUD CRACK-beep beep beep beep_

Everyone turned pale when Fon dropped the phone and cracked it into dust….

"Tsuna who was that"

"T-t-that is my f-fr-"

"His fiancé and Mukuro is also a wolf"

Fon finally snapped and so did hibari and they smiled at the younger ones and went out….

It was Mukuro…..it seems they killed Mukuro…..Tsuna cried on Uni's shoulder saying...

"Uni why'd you tell them that Mukuro is my fiancé when he's my friend…now I feel sad for him…."

"He was being too close to you for a while and you didn't spend much time with me so KARMA~"

Uni was a scary child like reborn and others…..only Tsuna and Fon was the innocent but sometimes gullible ones…..

"We're back Uni Tsuna" smiled Fon….

Tsuna finally started crying loudly….there was blood all over his brothers red Chinese outfit and had blood on the wolf's black gakuen….

"Why'd you kill him…he was my friend...Uni was just kidding waaaaaah"

Fon then turned back normal…feeling guilty but Hibari didn't care because any wolf that goes close to his prey is considered enemy….

"Then I shall be taking Tsuna"

"Sure have a nice day you two"

"HIEEE FON NII HELP ME WAAAAH WOLF, PEDOPHILE, STALKER WAAAAH REBORN NII-MPJIDJPDJDJHJHSJD!" Hibari covered the boy's mouth and waved at his same looking boy and liked that boy since he is gullible…

When they reached HIBARI'S HOUSE….

"U-umm please don't e-eat me" said the boy….

Hibari smirked he loved this one…it was very interesting and amusing…..

"Herbivore what is your name?"

"M-my name is Tsunayoshi S-sawada…or T-Tsuna"

"Hn…My name is Hibari Kyouya and remember that or ill bite you to death….also from now on your Tsunayoshi Hibari" smirked the man…

"Tsunayoshi H-Hibari?" the boy was confused and scared at the same time it was pure bliss for hibari to look at the expression of that boy…..Hibari took off his shirt and headed toward the boy that ran to the corner of the house…

"HIEEEEE HELP ME ONII-SANS ONEE-SAN WAAAAAAAH WOLF!"

No one helped the boy who cried wolf and Tsuna got raped…No one knows what happened to that boy even his family who lectured Fon…..

A year later….At Sawada resident….

_Ding Dong…._

"Who is it-! DAME-TSUNA" said Reborn…others rushed in and saw Tsuna….

"TSUNA WHERE WERE YOU KORA!"

"OII IDIOT TSUNA YOURE SUPPOSE TO CONTACT US" said Lal Mirch

"TSUNA-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" said Uni

"Fufufu How are you Tsunayoshi" said Verde

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT THE GREAT SKULL ANIKI" said Skull

"Tsunayoshi are you okay can you still be the best counter of the family" said Mammon

"Tsuna I'm sorry that I sent you off with that wolf but what happened during the year?"

Everyone went silent looking at Tsuna then suddenly

"Oii herbivores"

They looked and it was the wolf…..

"Oh they wolf is with you now it's the perfect time to k—"

"W-WAIT REBORN-NII…the truth is…" the boy blushed and suddenly 5 children ran around Tsuna…they looked like Tsuna and Hibari and was humanimals….

"T-t-Tsuna-chan don't tell me y-you GAVE BIRTH" yelled Uni and the others looked at the children then the smirking wolf then finally Tsuna you nodded….

They all fainted and Verde just stared at the children….

"Fufu they came out cute wolf"

"Hn of course they are my children that my mate gave birth to" said Hibari proudly….

"Fufu you guys have more inside Tsuna's stomach huh"

"H-How did you know Verde-nii!" exclaimed Tsuna

"Well I am a scientist and a genius it's easy to figure that out…btw how many?"

"F-four…." Said Tsuna and hibari kissed Tsuna on the forehead which made him blush madly….Verde smirked at the wolf…

"You can call me Verde what about you Mr. Wolf"

"Hibari Kyouya"

"I see… (He looked at his fainted siblings…) sigh...I'll deal with my side of the family how about yours…since the children aren't pure breeds like you it must be chaotic….."

"My family doesn't care since I am the second child…If you want to find me or Tsunayoshi then go to the forest and use this"

Hibari passed Verde a circle object

"Fufufu what is this Hibari"

"It's a smoke bomb that only I know of"

"Okay then I hope Tsuna your birth is safe…."

"Thanks Verde-nii"

THE END

OMG THAT'S THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET RAPED WHILE NO ONE HEARS YOUR PLEAD THEN DON'T LIE….I WOULD LIKE TO GET RAPED BY HIBARI THOUGH LOL!

Children's name:

Nuova

Kiuru

Tsunaru

Kyota

Cielo

ARENT IT CUTE!

ANYWAYS YEA AND REVIEW FOR MORE MORAL STORY AND MESSAGE IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST OF A SPECIFIC MORAL!

ALSO IT CAME OUT LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE


	3. Chapter 3 The star of blessing

Lies that hurt

The Star of Blessing

Hi guys this is ChocoVamp sensei also known as Undying sensei~

This is a story that I read in a manga so if you read this kind of manga then you will know I got it from that….It's a remake version of it by changing it to khr…..

I don't know if I should say this is a moral fanfic or not but yea if I get a moral idea then well you'll see in the end of this story…..

Let's start the story anyways

_This is a country that a star once fell from the sky to this planet called Earth._

_It is protected by the sea and by a mountain range, towering as if in defiance to the landscape around it. Unnoticed, it came to be known among people as a mythological place…._

_People say, "**In the farthest end to the west of the world, there is a paradise where the people beloved by God lived**"_

_Even now they say in the castle there is a **god** that dwells, overseeing the whole country._

_"This is the God's Miniature garden"_

_"It was a starry night when it happened._

_There was a broken ship that landed on the land of god's people._

_No one was in there except a man….with short messy jet black hair who had steel or metal cuffs on his hand…..He was just there laid down as if it was his fate to die…_

_No….I'll help him for it must be my destiny…."_

One bright morning at the middle of the market there was a festival….

A blonde man yelled, "Go boy win Kora! You can do it!"

A blue haired woman, "Don't scream so loud idiot! If you do it one more time you're asking for a beating"

A green messy, spiky haired man," Fufufu boy if you win one more time it will be you're win for 10 times in a row"

"Wow so much people cheering for me! Thank you-ah!"

_SLIP_

"HA! Now I got you-!"

As the man tried to strike the boy a black haired boy appeared and took away his sword and hit him with his tonfas…. (We all know who this tonfa wielder is ^w^)

The boy opened his eyes thinking did he lose and widened his eyes in shock

"H-Hibari! Why are you here!" he was shocked but soon he flinched and noticed there was the money for the price that he stole and he gave it to the little flower boy that was next to him exchanging it for flowers…smiling nervously at the skylark.

Others murmured, _"Who's that man?" "He's a foreigner that was washed out on the shore some time ago". So he's alive?". "It's true! His eyes are grayish blue and his hair is pitch black darkness"_

What everyone said was true…Hibari Kyouya was a boy who drifted to this country four years….Here, where there was no relationship with other countries, his appearance seems so odd and exotic….(It seems black hair is weird while those blond, blue, red, brown, green wasn't)

Hibari was annoyed but didn't say a thing and walked toward the boy.

"Hibari, Your mood quite sour today!" said the boy

No reply….

"Oii! Hey you stupid-"

Before the boy noticed the skylark was in front of him….Hibari looked at the boy and touched his face…

"Herbivore what is this?"

"Eh?"

Hibari touched the little scratch that was on the boys face and glared at the boy's opponent with a killer aura…

The man was shaking in fear while the boy was trying to stop Hibari, assuring him that he did the scratch on his own…

Hibari smirked and pulled the boy and carried him like a sack of rice…. (You know…when you are carried like legs in the front while your dangling behind….) "There's an uproar at the castle because you disappeared so suddenly. If you wanted to see the festival herbivore, then you could have told me"

"WAH! WAIT A-HEY LET ME DOWN THIS IS SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" yelled the boy.

Hibari had an emotionless face asking, "What's sexual harassment?" he really didn't know….

Suddenly the boy French-kissed the skylark connecting together for some time and few seconds later answered with a straight face.

"**This** is **sexual harassment**". Soon he freed himself from the man's grip and walked away…Everyone was just staring…

Hibari had an emotionless face again thinking. "This is sexual harassment…..**delicious**."

He turned around and banged into the wall and had a flustered face…

As soon as he said that he looked away and went back to the scene and wacked away….Suddenly the flower boy ran up to boy and gave the flower and also said, "May the God's blessing be with you, big sis"

The boy smiled but in the inside he thought.

"_All that I have is the body and this name"_

_At Hibari's area the market place with the festival_

"…Festival for the creation of the country?" said a man. It took Hibari's attention….The man noticed hibari staring at him with curiosity.

"Boy you don't even know that?" It's a festival held once every 12 years to show our gratitude to the god."…Soon another man spoke up, "Ah! But the chosen one this time is Prince Tsunayoshi, so cute"

Hibari thought…._chosen?...cute_?

The man continued…"He is cute and so small as if he is a bright star in the sky, when he looks up at the sky there's a rainbow that forms above, and if he smiles other stars seem to blink in shame"

Hibari just stared off to space during that unneeded explanation until he heard shocking news.

"After all, those with a high enough noble birth to be sacrificed to the god are different sort of people. **The God should be…immensely happy"**

_Long ago, there lived a monarch called the "Cielo King"._

_Tired to death by a long-lasting war, he managed to escape safety to this westernmost end of the world. But it was a land of barren sands, dead, and without even a single drop of rain falling from the sky. He was stricken with grief and despair._

_That was when a "God" appeared._

_The Cielo King didn't want to believe it was true but he was desperate and told the God…_

_"Please save my people!"_

_The god replied, "I will grant that wish of yours….but in return…._

**_A sacrifice every 12 years….._**

Hibari ran to the place where the boy always goes to…

He saw the boy at the grave with red flowers….The boy turned around to the skylark and smiled and told him the story above…

"The first sacrifice was the Cielo King himself. Next were his daughters. Then his son. Once every twelve years, one of the king's descendants is sacrificed. For the last 700 years, Enemy countries never penetrated here and we've enjoyed continuous plenty and peace. This is a stone monument for those who gave up their lives for the sake of the country. At the twelve years ago, my big brother was sacrificed….." Then Hibari continued for him….

"And now…..your name will be in the next engraved on that monument, will it? **Prince Tsunayoshi**."

Tsunayoshi just stared at Hibari with eyes that looked like it had no life in it….emotionless unlike the faces he show to his people….the people don't even know that the boy who was fighting 10 people was their prince…. Soon Tsuna started to talk again…

"Well…I suppose so." He leaned down on the grave once more…..

"My little brothers are less than 10 years old and in the royal generalogy tree, I'm the furthest from the throne….Actually, and it was my name that should have been engraved here 12 years ago. But they probably thought that I was too young…..and too unworthy, back then…"

"My brother had the same silver hair and eyes as the Cielo King. He was called his "comeback". Everyone thought that he would become the monarch to guide this country one day….**But he became my replacement."**

"In the end, it's still my turn, so he died in vain." He closed his eyes and sighed…"You make sure to come and put flowers on my grave at least from time to time-"

Suddenly Hibari spoke out, "Do you think….I'll let you die before me Herbivore?"

"Hibari, you….wouldn't happen to be secretly a prince from one of the great countries on the continent or something, would you?"

"Huh? Secretly?"

"Long ago my brother said….

_"A treasure will drift ashore after a storm at sea._

_His eyes, even his speech are different from ours…..and he came from a country without a god"_

"If the land over that sea is so rich, then one day I want to see the country where you were born, Hibari."

There was a moment of silence and then in grimace Hibari answered.

"**Impossible**"

Those word angered Tsuna…"Sheesh I know I know.."

"There's no ship that would stand the storm-waves of the open sea. If you try going over the mountain, they are frozen for eternity in deep ice…although tanks to that, the enemy countries can't invade that way"

"So you say that even if we get out of the castle, were still trapped in a birdcage eh-!"

Suddenly some people in sacred robes appeared…..

"Your highness" said the one who looked like he was the eldest also the leader of it….

"Ah….The chief priest is here himself to take me." Snickered Tsuna…. "Don't worry I just came to say my final farewells to my brother…."

Hibari was shocked…"Herbivore-!"

_THUD!_

Hibari couldn't find strength to put himself up….He looked down panting…Tsuna looked at the skylark and then looked away and walked toward the elders….

"It can't be helped. This country knows of no other way to exist but to depend on the "God's" blessing."

(Hibari's thoughts)

_A sweet aroma….is numbing my senses…_

_Was it the kiss that he did to me….was there something?_

(Outside of Hibari's thoughts now)

"HERBIVORE!"

Tsuna didn't stop walking but did turn around and said…..

_After all…._

_If I told you…I wanted you to take me and run away with me…._

_You'd find a way to make that possible…._

_Wouldn't you?_

In a dark confined room…

One of the elder said, "Tsunayoshi-sama, we will come for you later"…

_Thud….the door closed…._

Tsuna thought about his memories…..

_That was the first time I escaped the castle ever since I was born….._

_There was you…Hibari…lying on the sand of the shore with chain cuffs….._

_I looked at you who looked dead…..took out my sword and…._

_STAB!_

_The chains broke…._

_I told you "Now you are free like a skylark"_

_And you said…"Hibari?"_

_I smiled and told you, "You are free to go wherever you please, do whatever you like._

_Just do what you want to do….."_

Tsuna chuckled at his memories…..

Outside….

"What do you plan to do about that man?"

"I wonder why his Majesty appointed that man as Prince Tsunayoshi's guardian."

"He can't let him roam free in the city…but the truth is I regret getting rid of him."

"CHIEF PRIEST? It is exactly because you say such half-hearted things that problems occur! We cannot let outsiders dirty the royal blood-line anymore…."

"So? Are you saying that only the king's blood is good enough?"

"What?"

"If only she had given birth before the ritual, we wouldn't have to worry about the next sacrifice-! WHAT ITS YOU-UGH!"

_THUD…._

At Tsuna's area….

"Damn this is too heavy…"

"Shall I assist you"

!

_THUD!_

_"_Che….Damn Verde and Shamal…..They said such a dose would put to sleep even a buffalo for a day!"

"Your **admirable** behavior was **too suspicious** so I couldn't help but be on my guard."

"OII WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

Moment of silence…

Tsuna sighed…"Anyways good job finding me here."

"His Majesty told me to take you wherever you want to go."

"My father?"

(Tsuna's thought…)

Huh? He's hurt…..The only one that can hurt Hibari is…..Don't tell me…..he did this to himself to free from the sleep?

(Outside the thought now)

Hibari just smirked and whispered into Tsuna's ears…

_We can run away you know_

Tsuna was lost in his thoughts… until he got his senses back together….

"Who are you TALKING TO YOU SUPER MASOCHIST?" as Tsuna said that he squeezed the injury that hibari had which caused hibari to be in pain wondering wtf is a masochist…

"If a person who stabs himself isn't a super masochist then who is?" Tsuna yelled and nagged and suddenly a serious face appeared on the boy and asked Hibari

"**Why are you going this far for me?"**

As they went down the staircase Tsuna's thoughts (which are in italics) and outside talk was mixed up….

_If I run away, father will be the next here. Next will be one of my younger brothers or their children….over and over again…Just like my big brother Giotto…_

_I don't want anyone to replace me anymore….._

"Because of father's order? Because you are my guardian or is it because I picked you up that time?" said Tsuna….But suddenly Hibari replied….

"You said it….You told me to do what I wanted to do….That day when you saved me….and gave me a name…I earned my freedom….(LOL when Tsuna said you are free like a skylark he thought Hibari which is Japanese of hibari was his new name given to him….)…" Then lastly what made Tsuna's heart tighten was…. When hibari said,

_"Do I need a reason to protect you?"_

Tsuna gripped his shirt and replied….

"That's why…I hated it. This country was my everything. But when you appeared, the world expanded…."

_"You are free"…..those words I told you…._

_I realized after that I was not free…_

_I was trapped.._

_I was convinced that there was only one road open before me._

_What I have now…_

"I will break with my own hands….all of these stupid illusions that cannot be seen to me….I shall make a road open before me" said Tsuna proudly and Hibari smirked at the boy's confidence but wondered and asked…

"How will you do that herbivore?"

"I'm gonna give that "god a knuckle **sandwich!"**

Hibari ever since he came here he really didn't know any figurative language….

"Knuckle sandwich? Like a Tuna sandwich?" but Tsuna interrupted the skylark's thoughts and answered.." No not like a tuna sandwich hibari!"

Tsuna sighed as he walked to the chamber and said, "Hibari it's either kill or be killed. That's the only kind of self defense that history recognizes." Hibari then said to Tsuna. "You'll get cursed.

Tsuna stopped and looked at Hibari, "How can you be afraid of curses when you don't believe in the god?"

"I'm not afraid herbivore, but it's not that I don't believe. It's just that I wonder why the god requires a sacrifice."

Tsuna smiled and answered straightforwardly, "For a snack of course"

Hibari wondered and thought of a dragon munching humans down….and I as an author is thinking why the hell is it a dragon?

There reached the end where it was a small room that had a magic circle…..Hibari looked and asked, "It's a dead end and in that case is that really a god?" while staring at the magic circle….

"It's below. The priests confessed that to get to the god, you need a key." Said Tsuna and Hibari's eyes widened and looked at Tsuna. "Confessed?" " Yea I used a **bit** of force and he confessed….why is there a problem with that?" "No"

Then Tsuna took out his sword and said, "Since the god told Cielo King that in return for my blessing the king must give him a sacrifice….The key is the royal blood." He scratched is skin and blood dripped out as he winced in pain for about a sec."

Hibari then thought.

_If that is what the God wishes then…._

_Is that really a god?..._

Suddenly around them was a light from below which caught both off guard….

"Herbivore we're here open your eyes already"

When Tsuna opened his eyes he was in shock he was hugging Hibari…He jumped off and panicked when that happened…..

Tsuna then came back to his sense and looked around in amazement….It was a huge room with such a narrow road to a huge birdcage and in front of the birdcage was a person….no….a god with his face covered….Tsuna and Hibari was confused well…Hibari the most because his god imagination was a dragon for no freakin reason….

"Tsuna narrowed his eyes into one serious emotionless eyes and asked, "Are you the God"

The person whose face was covered replied, "That's how the humans call me"

As soon as the god told the reply Tsuna dashed forward in lightning speed and stabbed the side of the chair where the gods face was…. And answered straightforwardly,

"Sorry but I have no intention of becoming your sacrifice.. Thank you for the good job these last 700 years. Now you can go back to heaven now…..Do it or else…"

"Are you going to kill me…a god?"

_My hands….my voice…they're shaking…._

The god once again said, "Blood really is thicker than water, eh?...12 years ago, I stabbed the God just like this, too….I was telling myself that I will finish with my own hands…this abominable tradition…"

**_"But in the end nothing changed"_**

"I was a fool beyond saving-" The god was cut off when Tsuna who had his eyes widened by those words ripped the paper that was on the god's face and yelled, "SHUT UP!"…after his eyes widened to the fullest….in unbearable shock.

_Silver hair….and jasper eyes…unchanged after 12 years…_

"G-Giotto Aniki…..

Tsuna was backing away until Hibari flinched and noticed and yelled, "Herbivore!" Tsuna noticed he was on the edge of the road and slipped….He fell but Hibari jumped down holding him in his arms….as if he knew this would happen…

When Tsuna opened his eyes he was in the water but holding onto a circular land and noticed Hibari who dropped….blood was falling from the skylarks head….

_Ah…..that's right Hibari protected me when we fell…._

He sensed someone behind him and got into battle stance…It was the God who was floating on top of the water…..

"Ah! It's no use trying to trick me by assuming my brother's face!"

Suddenly a magic circle appeared at where Hibari's hand full of blood was at…..

"Ah! What!" Tsuna was shocked and confused…

The God answered….."It seems that this foreigner's blood has become the key. The gate to the outside of this country is open….

**_Go…._**

Tsuna was caught off guard by those words…."Eh?..."

The god looked at him and answered, "You have what it takes to get out of this cage of a country." Suddenly the hand of the god darkened as if darkness was crawling over him….

_Tsuna thought… "Don't tell me this person is…"_

The god again said in a husky…monstrous voice**…**

**"Hurry.. Before the god….makes you his sacrifice…"**

Suddenly the darkened hand grabbed Tsuna by the neck and raised him up..Choking the boy…. "Che….You'll eat me right?"

**"The god cannot break the contract."**

The "God's" face was now getting covered by the darkness that was crawling over his body…..

Tsuna used his strength and answered.."I-It's not….as I-if the contract w-was made with m-me…"

**"In order to keep protecting this country, He needs a sacrifice"**

_Tsuna then thought…_

_Twelve years ago….nobody gave me a second look…._

_I was written off just as another sacrifice that has to die for its country and people….._

_I only had those gentle hands….._

_Then Tsuna got his resolve…._

That's why….. I must….

"**_NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS LIFE!"_**

Tsuna tried up his eyes closed and suddenly…

**_SLASH!_**

It was Hibari…..He sliced off the god's arms with Tsuna's sword and took Tsuna back into his hands….

"If I cut off your arm, blood flows….."

While having the unconscious boy in his hands stood up and asked, "Then where do I have to cut to extinguish this "God's Life?""

**_The god does not die. If you kill me, you will receive your due punishment-_**

_Like you did?_

The god's eyes widened by the man's answer….

"When I met you I finally understood. Even if it was for your little sister's sake, it seemed completely illogical that you, the heir of the throne, would become her replacement…..It's true blood really is thicker than water, and she resembles you so much…..

**Even if she may kill the "god" she should not be allowed to kill her own FATHER!**

**(OMG BROTHER= FATHER?)**

The god then said, Tsuna's mother had the eyes and hair same color as you….

_A storm brought her. My treasure…._

I wanted to run away with her…..

_Away from this beautiful miniature garden….._

"I've never prayed to any god ever since then, but….

_God, please bless my son…_

**STAB…..The sword went through the god and the god vanished…..**

Few minutes later as Hibari walked in the darkness with Tsuna hanging over his shoulder awake….

"So why do you have to carry me exactly this way?" asked Tsuna who was extremely frustrated….

Hibari smirked, "Oh? Are you conscious? We're almost out. I see light….

"Out? Are we really going to another country?"

"Judging from the distance, this passage should be connected to the outside world. From the exit, we can go even lower"

"Well….I guess now…we can't go back to my country anyways…..Btw"

**"Brother Giotto didn't suffer…..did he?"**

"Tsunayoshi did you know in my country there's a star called Tsunayoshi (Wtf I know it's weird..).."

"A star?"

"It shines in the eastern sky and guides travelers on their way…."

**_"It's a star of blessing….."_**

"Wahhh!...T-that's just a coincidence Hibari-" then Hibari spoke out interrupting the boy…

"Maybe but for me,….

**_You are a blessing from heaven_**

**_There was a moment of silence until Tsuna said….._**

**_"You said….You wouldn't let me die before you….._**

**_Don't break that promise…_**

**_THE END…_**

How was the remake? Good? Bad? Also I think I will maybe say the moral of this story is that

Do not give up on hope and keep walking forward and you'll reach happiness…"

Tsuna and Hibari after live happily ever after at Japan Namimori together~

They have adopted children 2 of them

One is Alaude and the other is Giotto isn't it sweet~


	4. Chapter 4 Heart Library

Hey peeps~ I just read a whole bunch of manga and stuff to make some remakes of them into khr….I don't think my sentence just made sense but whatever…..

So this time is a manga called Heart Library…doesn't that sound nice? Hehehe

BTW REVIEW PLEASE because people reviewing my stories encourage me to write!

ANYWAYS LET'S START THE STORY

()()()()()()()

There is a boy name Tsunayoshi Sawada or a.k.a Tsuna. He is short for his regular man height and much more feminine. He isn't popular with girls…well…..girls hatred is stronger because they tend to be jealous that Tsuna is prettier than them and he is popular with men….Tsuna is straight though!

His best friend is a girl name Kyoko who is lovely and he used to have a crush on her until he noticed that she liked someone else. Tsuna joined the library committee one day because that was the best club to get into without guys getting high on him. And this is where the story really starts….

End of school…..

"Tsuna-chan lets go home!" smiled Kyoko.

"Ah, from here I have a library committee." said Tsuna, who also almost forgot that he had to go there himself.

"Wow! That seems bothersome. Why not skip?" asked Kyoko.

Tsuna made a nervous smile and said, "I can't do that kind of thing"

"I see. It's been such a long time since we've been able to walk home together" pouted Kyoko….But after she sighed and smiled at Tsuna and said, "Well, Do your best and all."

Tsuna was thankful that he had such a nice friend. "Yeah! Bye bye-!" suddenly a crowd of girl rushed into her class that ended screaming, "HIBARI-KUN"

Tsuna looked and it was the disciplinary leader Hibari Kyouya. A feared prince. Tsuna didn't even know where the girls got the courage to go up to the boy.

The girl with a long black hair looked at Hibari and said while smiling, "Let's go home together Hibari-kun! We can play" Then a girl that had light brown short hair nodded with her friend's statement. Hibari then turned around with his usual cold eyes and said, "Herbivore I don't hang around. Go home" The girls just kyaaa'd like what they all do when Hibari talks to them…..

"We'll wait for you Hibari-kun"

"No. I am not gonna go home with you. I'm busy with disciplining some boys."

He walked away quietly while the girls behind him snapped their finger

"Tch we almost got him."

Tsuna just looked away and walked toward the library thinking…

"_Why do people think he's interesting? He seems so plain and scary. He's unsocial….He's so far away…from me-! WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!DAME-TSUNA YOURE GOING INSANE!"_

Tsuna sighed and went inside the library. He dropped himself in shock how the world is so cruel…There was a note with a huge pile of books…..

"_For Library Committee Duty….._

_At the end of the day, transport these books from the library prep room to the library room."_

Then Tsuna noticed….There was supposed to be two other people on duty with him…. Then he noticed…Everyone skipped out….

"_**HOW IS ONE PERSON SUPPOSE TO DO THIS!"**_

Tsuna wanted to cry and quit but if he do….men will swarm over him….he did not want that to happen ever! He carried a stack of books…..almost higher than his eye level…..

"Oh no…..I grabbed too much I can't see! Damn these are heavy…"

Then he thought…

"_I really understand why people like to call me dame-Tsuna now…..boohoo…"_

Suddenly he noticed there was a wire and he tripped….

_Crash!_

"Dammit!-!" he opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head….until he noticed he was on someone…It was someone he did not want to mess with….Hibari Kyouya!

()()()()()()()

"Herbivore" Tsuna flinched and quivered…..he looked at the prefects eyes…they had a murderous aura around it…..

"Y-y-yes….Hibari-san? U-ummm IM SORRY!"

"Herbivore get off me"

"Huh?"

"I said Get off me…I don't like to reply twice herbivore and if you ask again ill bite you to death"

Tsuna jumped off immediately and Hibari looked at the books on the floor….

"Herbivore you are quite bold to just throw all my books down"

"I-I'm sorry…I tripped and…you...and…bam…and" Tsuna was panicking pretty badly…It made Hibari smirk….Hibari then picked up a book and paused….That time Tsuna took the chance to get all the books once again….and tried to take the book in Hibari's hand….The book didn't budge..

"U-umm hibari-san would you mind giving me the book…or do you want it?"

"Don't be stupid herbivore" growled Hibari but Tsuna noticed there was a slight redness on Hibari's ear….

"Those books are unlikely of me…Its not qualified to my status...or do you want to make fun of me"

Tsuna sighed, "I don't want to make fun of you. You can read it if you want…I'll leave it here have a nice day" Tsuna picked up other books and staggered to the library leaving Hibari and the book…Hibari looked at the book…It was an animal based book…..

()()()()()()()

The next day…end of school since that's where the fun happens….

Tsuna finally finished his job….He sat down in one of the seats and laid his head on the table…Suddenly the door opened….

"Herbivore"

"H-Hibari-san! Why are you here?"

"You left me with the book herbivore…Here"

"Thank you-!"

"HIBARI-KUN WHERE'D YOU GO!"

Hibari jumped over the library counter thingy and Tsuna just stayed there looking at a book…

"Hey are you sure Hibari-kun came here Leia?"

"Yea I saw him enter here—Huh? He's not here that's weird?"

The girls turned away and walked away….

"Herbivore."

Tsuna nearly jumped but didn't and looked at Hibari with a nervous smile...

"W-what is it Hibari-san?"

"Why didn't you tell those herbivores that I was here?"

"W-well everyone needs time alone and I think maybe you wanted that to since you jumped here at the sound of their voice."

"Hn…"

"Ah! By the way Hibari-san I brought you these"

Tsuna started digging in his bag making Hibari wonder what it was...

"Here"

Tsuna took out a whole bunch of animal based books for Hibari...

"What is this Herbivore?"

"Well you seemed to be amused by them so I brought them for you. Don't worry they are mine so you can borrow them if you want."

"Amused huh" It was correct. Hibari was amused by the books for he can relate himself as a carnivorous lone wolf…He also likes animals more than people. It's probably why he is so unsocial. But there was something else that amused him a bit more. It was that king of herbivores, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He acts like a rabbit who is about to meet its death when they look at each other.

"Hibari-san?"

"What is it Herbivore?"

"Don't you have disciplinary committee duties?"

Then Hibari just stood up with the books and walked out coolly. Tsuna was just left to giggle. As he walked out he heard a bunch of girls…and the noise of Hibari making his escape (No that's a bit not like Hibari-san) He ignored them and walked away.

"Sigh…Hibari-san is so cold"

"It would be better if there wasn't the gap that set between him and us…"

Tsuna didn't understand but he knew something made him think that also in his heart….he wasn't sure what it was… (TSUNA IS SO DENSE XD)

()()()()()()()

The next day after school

_Ring ring ring….ring ring ring…plop _(sound of opening phone)

"Hello? This is Tsuna. Who is this?"

"Dame-Tsuna you already forgot? It's your greatest hitman/cousin Reborn. The other 6 are here too.

(Colonello, Verde, Mammon, Skull, Uni, Lal Mirch….Fon is Hibari's brother….I think he will come out soon…don't worry ill try to make Fon appear somehow).

"Ah! Reborn-nii! Do you need something?"

"Do I need something to call you? Anyways we are at your house. You live alone so it's fine right? (Not a question….it's more like a demand for Tsuna to agree with his older cousin). We need a hideout and a civilian's house is a perfect hideout."

"I see…I have library committee today so I'll be late…eat dinner on your own…Don't destroy the kitchen…you **must** eat out"

"Tch, Dame-Tsuna don't you trust me with the kitchen"

"Sigh….Remember last time you said that…you destroyed my kitchen"

"I paid for that and that kitchen was rusty that's all…it annoyed me"

"Yes yes I'll call you back when I return"

_Plop _(sound of closing phone)

"Herbivore who was that?"

"Huh? Oh! H-hibari-san are you done with the books?"

"Hn…who was that?"

"Oh it's my cousin. It seems they came over to stay"

"Hn"

Hibari dropped the books on Tsuna's desk and Tsuna put them away in a magical bag….

Suddenly…

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi I came to play"

Hibari didn't notice the presence and Tsuna sighed…Hibari wondered why.

"Hibari-san if you don't mind can you stay here alone for a while…I need to deal with this idiot"

"Kufufu it isn't nice to call your husband idiot Tsunayoshi"

Hibari was shocked….husband?

"I told you not to call me that a thousand times Mukuro. Chrome will get angry with you when she finds you here"

"Are you worried for me?"

"No. I feel sad for Chrome who has to deal with you"

Hibari was shocked_…"Herbivore had good comebacks and everything…..why does the herbivore act like an herbivore in front of others? Was the pineapple herbivore important to the herbivore?"_ that thought hurt hibari…not physically but mentally…hibari thought it was a disease…..suddenly Tsuna snapped him out of his thoughts…

"Hibari-san?"

"What herbivore"

"Stay here and please cover your ears for me"

Hibari acted like he was…..

Outside he heard screaming….something splattering….something dying….a pineapple dying... (LOL)

Tsuna came back after alone….He had a smile on his face….His clothes had no blots…until hibari looked at the boy's face….there was a little bit of blood…

"Herbivore"

"Yes Hibari-san"

"There is a red thing on your face what is it?"

Tsuna touched the part and looked at it and smiled and answered…

"Paint"

It was obviously a lie….definitely a lie…..

"Herbivore who was that?"

"He is….my idiotic brother"

Hibari first felt dejected….until he finally noticed the word brother…

"Yes I know you must think how it's weird that he doesn't look like me…it's because he took my idiotic father Spades blood instead of my mother (father) Giotto…"

Hibari was surprised even more_…"the herbivore's parents are gay?" (Hibari's thoughts)_

"Hibari-san you must be thinking are my parents are gay? The answer is yes they are and they are an idiotic pair too"

"Ah! Hibari-san would you like to join for dinner?"

Hibari hesitated...but then he just nodded…he didn't want to be with **HIS** idiotic Aniki either….

They walked to Tsuna's house…Hibari was memorizing the herbivore's area…. (Stalker….)

"We're here Hibari-san"

"I'm home and I brought a friend-!"

Tsuna was gonna faint…His house was a mess…He smiled at his cousins inside….and said...

"Hibari-san, Uni, Lal Mirch please go outside while I take care of the useless boys"

Hibari nodded….Uni and Lal Mirch just went outside….Tsuna closed the door…

"Kora! Tsuna did you see my masterpiece food-! KORAAAAAAA LAL MIRCH NII HELP MEEEEE"

"Dame-Tsuna don't be so harsh to your elders-! Tsuna what are you doing with that? That's dangerous put it down….TSUNA PUT THAT DOWN!"

_CRASH CRASH CRACK CRACK_

"Fufufu Tsunayoshi look what I discovered…. Hey Tsunayoshi don't take things from others hand its disrespectful….Tsunayoshi? Why are you going near the incinerator? Tsuna don't…NO TSUNA…."

_CRASH CRACK CRACK_

"I'm sorry Tsuna the great skull-sama was gonna stop them but they wouldn't listen and so…Tsuna…OMG MAMMON DO SOMETHING HES GONE CRAZY! WAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

"Tsuna I was outside working I just got home so I'm gonna go into my guest room"

Tsuna let him go since he pays the rent and stuff….

There was many different kind of screams….. Gasps… sound of crackling and cracking and crashing and smashing and splattering….Hibari wanted to know so he opened the door…..

"Hibari-san I told you to wait outside….."

"Herbivore you are dirtying the house with "paint" it's messy so stop and no one commands me…I'll bite you to death if you want to"

Tsuna then calmed down and looked around and HIEEEE'd...

"W-What happened!"

Suddenly Uni came in and hugged Tsuna from behind…

"They were playing wrestling and you just came in and fainted"

"I-I see"

"Oii idiots get up and clean after yourselves…sigh I told you we should've just stayed out Reborn…"

"Damn….Next time I won't lose….."

Then Mammon came out and helped Tsuna and others…After they were done Tsuna made new food…a whole lot of food.

"Dame-Tsuna"

"What Reborn-nii?"

"I have a friend and he's coming over since he's part of the team…I think your friend might know him."

Tsuna was confused and so was Hibari…Until hibari felt a disgusting presence…

"I'm here Reborn-! Oh? Otouto you're here too?"

Tsuna looked with his eyes widened….

"T-There's two H-Hibari-sans?

"Herbivore don't miss understand that's my idiot Aniki Fon" (Kyaaaa! Fon-Sama)

"I-I see…." Tsuna looked at Fon and Fon noticed the little boy staring at him….He smiled and walked toward Tsuna which made Tsuna freak out….

"Hello little one"

"H-hello"

"Kyouya where'd you get such a cute thing"

"He's a student in my school"

"Why are you here Kyouya?"

"I was here to get away from you but you ended up coming here"

"H-hibari-san please don't fight."

Then both of the same looking siblings looked at each other….

"Ah! That's right! Both of you are Hibari-sans…."

"Hn Herbivore"

"That's right little one by the way what's your name"

"T-Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna"

"I see"

Then Tsuna noticed…

"Ah! You guys hurry up or the food will get cold!"

They all rushed and sat down…Reborn and Colonello was fighting where the best seat was and Verde just sat and started eating and so did Lal Mirch and Uni while Skull and Mammon was fighting over if money is greater than stunts…Tsuna just sighed…Kyouya and Fon felt pity for the young one taking care of his cousins…

Suddenly...

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi were you having a party"

It was the pineapple-Mukuro! Cough cough…..

"Mukuro if you want to eat come and sit and just eat"

"Kufufu I'm not the only ones here…I brought Mother and Father and Mother's friend…..Kyouya-kun and Fon-kun might know who it is Kufufu"

Hibari heard Reborn say that before and stood with his eyes widened…

"Herbivore it can't be-!"

He was right…sadly…

"Child sit when you eat that's no manner." said a husky voice

"Kufufu it's okay since your son is here it'll be like a family fun thing" said a voice that sounded a hell lot like Mukuro….

"You both got to shut up…The neighbors will report us like the time we were on our way here" said a voice that sounded like Tsuna but deeper…

Their identity showed as they came in the kitchen…Tsuna was surprised how there was a blonde version of the Hibaris

"H-Hibari-san is another brother of yours" asked Tsuna…

All three of them looked and answered, "No Herbivore/child/Tsunayoshi….He's (both Fon and Hibari)/I'm…. my/their/our father"

(Kyouya is first/the father is second/third is Fon)

"I-I see Papa/ Mama it's been a long time since you came home. By the way why are you guys here"

"Tsuna we came back to see you of course…why? You don't want us" said Giotto with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Mama you sound younger than me…"sighed Tsuna.

"I feel young now that you say that"

"Mama I wish you are well behaved but especially Papa…He MUST BEHAVE WELL!" said Tsuna glaring at his papa.

"Oya? I behave pretty well Tsuna" said Spade his father…

"Papa if Mukuro acts like you then I'm sure mama has a lot of problem with you"

The others smirked and laughed….even Giotto

"Kufufu it seems my son hasn't been behaving" said Spade with his evil smile.

"Oya? Father I did behave….I behave just like you" smiled Mukuro who was just like Spade….

The others sweared that they saw a spark going between them…

()()()()()()()

After Dinner

"Tsuna go up with Kyouya-kun in your room and play while we have a meeting." Said Giotto with a smile

"Hai"

"Ah! Kyouya-kun come here also Alaude and Spade (The father of Kyouya)" said Giotto.

They all gathered and Spade looked at the Hibaris with a murderous aura…

Giotto gripped Kyouya on the shoulder and they stared at each other…

"Giotto-san what is this about" asked Kyouya.

"When you get together with Tsuna I hope he goes through safe pregnancy with you."

Kyouya's eyes widened without knowing what to say….He looked at his father and his father just nodded which means he gets approval that he can have that herbivore….He looked at Spade you looked at him with disgust…..

"I never said I will get together with that herbivore-!"

"Child you need to continue our bloodline and that child is perfect for you…He's small and cute and you don't seem to get along with girls anyways so might as well be gay" said his father…..Kyouya looked at his father with disgust….

"Anyways I'm not interested in marriage. I'm amused by the herbivore because he looks like a rabbit but even so he won't agree since we carnivores and herbivores are enemies." Said Kyouya calmly and emotionlessly.

"If he says yes what will you do?"

There was a huge moment of silence….

"I don't know and I won't want to know either"

"Child, what if the child finds someone else"

"Why would I care? He is merely my librarian"

"CHILD-" As Alaude tried to beat the child whose emotionlessly staring at him….well glaring maybe….but Giotto stopped him and so did Spade.

"Oya~ it's not good to hit your son. He'll get rebellious~" said Spade.

"I will not listen to anyone's order-!"

_BAM_

All three of them looked to see where the sound came from…It was Giotto whose hand was inside the hole of the broken wall smiling darkly…

"Oii if you three don't behave I will burn you guys" said Giotto smiling yet in a scary way….

Kyouya looked and understood where Tsuna's sudden strength came from….

"Giotto now now let's not get mad" said Spade nervously smiling…

Alaude just hmph'd and looked away…

"Sigh you two are the worst combinations…anyways Kyouya-kun you can go to Tsuna now"

"Hn" Kyouya answered and went to Tsuna's room….He looked what the herbivore was doing and he found the herbivore doing something with his back towards him…

"Herbivore what are you-!"

"HIEEEEE! Oh…its you Hibari-san you scared me"

"What are you doing herbivore?"

"N-nothing" said Tsuna smiling nervously….He stuffed it in his shirt… (Don't ask how big his shirt is…let's say its Spades shirt…baggy LOL)

Hibari was curious even more that the herbivore hid it in his shirt….He went closer to the herbivore he was taking steps back as he got closer…

"H-h-hibari-san umm I need to go use the r-r-restroom"

"Herbivore such excuse won't work on me"

Suddenly the thing inside started moving….

"A-ah don't move"

"Herbivore what is it that's inside your shirt"

"S-s-something…."

"Herbivore if you won't show me then I will force you to show me"

He grabbed the shirt and the herbivore was grabbing it down…

"Herbivore put your hands up"

"n-no thank you hibari-san-! Ah!"

The thing inside moved again which made Tsuna lose grip and hibari used that moment pull the boy's shirt up….

It was a yellow bird….

"Ah…..I guess he saw you huh little one"

"He saw He saw" said the bird….

"U-u-umm Hibari-san..."

"What herbivore"

"Mind giving me back my shirt" said the boy he was blushing…

Hibari's eyes widened as he noticed the herbivore was shirtless….To him it looked like a helpless little rabbit…good to eat-! What the hell is he thinking! He panicked inside his head but gave the shirt back to the herbivore and went out the window and disappeared.

()()()()()()()

For the last few days they have become very good friends. Hibari seems aware that he fell for the herbivore but he wonders how the herbivore feels….

Tsuna talked to Kyoko during class…

"Kyoko-san how are you today"

"Fine and Tsuna you don't hang out with me that much anymore" whined Kyoko

"Huh sorry library committee-"

"Are you sure? Aren't you…you know in love with Hibari-san~" cooed Kyoko.

Then it hit Tsuna…does he like Hibari-san?"N-Nooo way…am I Kyoko-san" asked Tsuna.

"Well…You probably are in love since you love to be near him right?"

Tsuna noticed he always wanted to be near Hibari-san…..wasn't it because it was his first guy friend….Is it really love like what Kyoko-san was talking about…Tsuna then just sighed…..

Later on…..

The girls in class started to have suspicions on Tsuna. They all stalked him to see and their suspicions were right. They saw Tsuna with Hibari. They were mad….very mad….not only did Tsuna steal all the boys he had to steal their prince of darkness and fear Hibari Kyouya.

After school…

Tsuna was at the library and so was hibari. Just in case, hibari went under the counter to rest while reading the animal based books that the herbivore had brought for him. More than the books he enjoyed being near the herbivore and his smile but he can never say the truth.

Suddenly

_Slam!_

The door opened and there were two girls that Tsuna first saw. Hibari was just annoyed that someone ruined his time with the herbivore.

"Hey boy your Tsunayoshi Sawada right"

Then the girl scanned the boy….Tsuna was just confused…

"Do you like Hibari-kun?"

"Eh?" Tsuna was shocked by the question…..he didn't know what to say…Hibari was just waiting for the answer…Then the girls found books that Hibari reads….

"Oh is this what Hibari-kun reads….Did you use it as bait?"

Hibari wanted to bite the girls to death for suspecting the herbivore when he came with his own will…

"How did you know anyways" asked Tsuna who was curious like how his cousin Verde always want an explanation…..

"Well I mean when we always come here we can never find him right so during lunch we came and when through the list and saw his name….

"That's impossible since the books he read are mine"

"Shut up boy if we said so then we're right"

_SNAP_

Hibari heard it and so did the girl….there was a murderous aura and Hibari looked at Tsuna right away...

"I will not shut up by your command missy"

"What-"

"I said I won't shut up and what business do you have with me. I didn't do anything wrong did I? I am trying to stay peacefully in this library but _**you are disturbing my peace**_. (LOL HIBARI'S LINE)"

"THEN DON'T BE NEAR HIBARI-KUN!" yelled the girl.

Tsuna looked at her and smiled evilly.

"And the reason is?"

"You guys are way different and you guys don't even match I bet hibari-kun is just using you like he does with other people" said the girl.

Tsuna paused for a minute and thought about what the girl has said….Maybe he is using him…..

"Does he use you guys" asked Tsuna

"No"

"So why would he use me"

"Because you're good for nothing and he pities you and accepts your book for no reason but pity"

That shocked Tsuna and Hibari….It seems it hit Tsuna's anger limit….Tsuna stood up and got his stuff and the girls flinched when he did and Hibari just stayed still for a sec….until he heard/

"I'm going home I have a headache now…"

"Hey you that's the window what are you doing-! HYAAAAAA"

The girls screamed and ran to the window and it seemed like there is no trace of the boy. Hibari then stood up

"Hibari-kun you were here" said the girls

"I would beat you guys up if you girls weren't girls" threatened Hibari….The girls fell down because of the high tension and pressure of Hibari's voice.

He jumped out the window and found Tsuna going into someone else's house with another boy. It was his classmate Ryohei Sasagawa. Hibari was angered. He took a peak and the boy had his hands on the herbivore's shoulder and the boy just smiled and went into a room. Waited and about 1 hour later herbivore came out. The herbivore ran into the grocery store and bought something. Then he ran home. Hibari went in by the window and found the boy inside with the bird.

"Tsuna Tsuna Happy Happy?"

"I guess? Maybe? I don't know I have a headache"

"Tsuna has cold Tsuna has cold"

"No little birdie I don't have a cold."

Then the herbivore went to the phone and called someone. Suddenly mist happened in the room then Mukuro Rukudo came in.

"Kufufu you called me little brother"

"Mukuro I have a weird thing"

"Weird? Tsunayoshi I am not a doctor"

"Sigh I don't care also Mukuro put an illusion over this place."

So he did and Hibari was shocked suddenly the place he was a t changed…he was affected by the illusion.

"So what is it little brother"

"I think I like someone"

"Who is it? Is she hot? Is she like Kyoko-chan?"

"N-No…it's a guy"

Mukuro was shocked and the illusion disappeared allowing Hibari to hear them once again.

"YOU LIKE HIM WHY HIM!"

Hibari flinched_…."The herbivore has someone that he likes…"_

"I don't know my heart feels happy when I'm near him and yea…."

Mukuro ran to the phone and called Spade and Spade heard the news and he called Giotto and Giotto fainted…..

Hibari felt pain and he didn't like it so he went home with anger filling within him….

()()()()()()()

The Next Day at school….

Hibari was in his class and the girls again flooded over him and he saw those two girls. The girls went up to him and asked,

"Why do you stay with Tsunayoshi when you can stay with us?"

Hibari didn't feel like explaining and this hatred he feels against the herbivore so he randomly said,

"That herbivore is useful for books and I don't care about him at all…..he is a useless toy that I use for fun."

The girls smirked….there was a recorder behind her back….

After School

Tsuna was once again in the library. Hibari just walked in took the books and sat down under the counter and then the door once again opened it was the same girl….

"Hey Tsunayoshi are you sure he isn't using you" smiled the girls in a mean way.

Tsuna sighed and looked down at the boy who was reading the book while giving peeks of him….Tsuna smiled….Then he looked back up…..

"I don't know. Do you have proof if he does use me, girls?" asked Tsuna...

"We do" suddenly the girl took out a recorder…Suddenly Hibari flinched it was the time when he said something in the morning…

The Recorder...

"_Why do you stay with Tsunayoshi when you can stay with us?"_

"_That herbivore is useful for books and I don't care about him at all…..he is a useless toy that I use for fun."_

End of record….

Tsuna was shocked and confused and he put his head down…not to look at Hibari but to think…..Was his feeling for Hibari not going to happen…..Was he merely a play toy for Hibari…. Then he laughed….

"Hehehe….I see so I am being used huh…"

"T-That's r-r-right so stop hanging out with Hibari-kun"

Tsuna stood and looked down to see hibari this time….Hibari froze when there were silent words coming out within the herbivores mouth…

"_I trusted you…"_ was what it looked like and Hibari was right.

Tsuna took his stuff and ran out the library door…. Hibari's happiness fell apart…His pride was holding him from running after the little boy but Hibari broke through his pride and stood up. The girls shrieked at the sight of Hibari.

"O-oh Hibari-kun y-y-y-you were here again?..."

Hibari glared at the girls and ran to Tsuna. He found Tsuna running to the different direction of his house. It was the EXTREME herbivore. Hibari was angered even more that the herbivore would go to that extreme herbivore's house at a time like this. No, he was wrong. The herbivore passed the house and went into the woods that had tape all over it and was written _**warning and caution**_. The herbivore seemed like he is quite familiar to the place. At the top of the woods hibari was shocked there was a house he never knew about. The herbivore went in…. Then someone else came out he was about the same height as the little boy.

There was a window that was open he looked inside and he saw the boy in the bed with the sheet over his head and there…was….a…giant…lion! Hibari was not really amazed but kind of amused.

"Natsu I wonder if Hibari-san is a liar"

"Gao"

Hibari snapped. He is not a liar…..well….he can't say that he didn't since the boy heard it…

"Gao" the lion started growling at the window where Hibari was...

"Huh? Natsu is someone there?"

"Grrrrr….GAO!"

"Natsu calm down there is no one who knows this place except me and Enma"

Hibari felt jealousy overwhelming inside of him…There was something he didn't know with the boy and there was a secret with someone other than himself and the herbivore….

Natsu started growled louder and louder. Tsuna went near the roaring lion and hugged it.

"Natsu its okay there's nothing there….If it's a ghost I am going to faint so I hope that it isn't…Enma should be back soon so calm down"

Suddenly Hibari noticed another animal came in this time it was a Crocodile...

"Oh! Spark you're here too!" Tsuna went to it and greeted it and the crocodile seemed to be satisfied.

"I wonder who else is here"

"Dame-Tsuna you forgot me"

Tsuna turned around and it was his older cousin reborn.

"Reborn nii why are you here this is MY hideout with ENMA! Not yours so find your own place"

"What is your is mine Dame- Tsuna so this place is mine also."

Tsuna pouted and tears swelled up in his eyes…Reborn started to panic for it all happened so sudden…

"D-dame Tsuna don't cry…..Don't be such a girl-!"

Suddenly Reborn felt pain on his shin…He fell on the ground and Tsuna smiled.

"Who said I would cry easily Reborn-nii you fell for the trick that you taught me…..It's called Crocodile tears, right Spark" he smiled at spark who stood and clapped….

"Dame-Tsuna you dare make mockery out of your cousin"

Reborn took out his gun and Hibari was shocked would that omnivore kill the herbivore even though they are blood related….

Tsuna snapped and his scary figure came out and reborn just smirked and aimed it for his cousin…

A war broke out. Reborn shot his gun with his strongest attacks and Tsuna just headed straight toward his cousin and hit him a few times and reborn shot grazed the child…Hibari was very impressed…Then he thought is the herbivore a carnivore then? Or an omnivore? While he was thinking the fight stopped…

"Reborn nii I need to ask you a favor"

"Sure since you gave me some fun I shall grant you what you want"

"Reborn nii I want to go to your school."

Hibari was shocked at the sound of that…he felt pain in his chest…was it his fault?….

"Tsuna why do you want to change to my school. You know that my school is a survival school for assassins"

"All of you go there… even Enma goes there. Anyways I will also one day have to…you know….my fate"

There was a moment of silence…..Hibari couldn't take it anymore….He dived in the window and the window broke making Reborn take out his gun and Tsuna go in attacking mode and the animals on guard….Then Tsuna noticed it was Hibari

"Wait guys its Hibari-san"

"Herbivore where is this. This place is not allowed for it was not paid for and this land is not owned."

Reborn then suddenly took out his phone and started talking on it for 5 minutes or so and closed it and smirked at Hibari….Hibari felt pissed off…Suddenly some men came in and bowed down to Reborn and gave him some paper and Reborn showed the paper the Hibari…It was written.

"This land xxx is owned by Reborn Vongola. For xxx and xxx reasons.

Date xx/xx/xxxx"

"Happy Mr. Prefect" Reborn mocked Hibari.

"Hibari took out his tonfa and went straight to reborn but Tsuna went in front and blocked it...

"Move herbivore"

"No as cousins I shall not let harm come to my Aniki"

Hibari hit Tsuna and Tsuna was pushed against the wall and a fight was about to happen until Hibari felt his body was heavy and dropped to the ground.

"What happened in here Tsuna and Reborn?"

It was a red headed boy who had gloves on and had reddish brownish eyes.

"E-Enma…You're late idiot" said Tsuna.

"Dame-Enma you are definitely late" said Reborn.

"Who is this Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari…and looked at Enma and answered.

"The disciplinary committee of our school"

Hibari was hurt by those words….he was disappointed…he expected to be someone important….no he can no longer…..

"What is he doing here Reborn?"

"He is also the Namimori Prince of fear" added Reborn.

"Why did he attack my Tsuna? No, Our Tsuna"

Hibari felt rage in the words….The herbivore is not that red herbivore's nor both of theirs….it's his! He was shocked of what he was thinking…

"Sigh Enma its okay anyways let him go"

Enma grabbed the boy and made him disappear.

Hibari found himself out of the wood and at the opening of it…

()()()()()()()

The next day

"Tsuna-chan I heard you're moving!"

"Ah…yea I need to be with my cousins you know and…you know what my family is really about…"

Kyoko did know….the secret of Tsuna and there was a moment of silence until

"Tsunayoshi-san report to the disciplinary committee room" said the announcement system.

"I'll be right back Kyoko-san"

"Okay….."

At the Disciplinary Committee Room

"Hello this is Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"Come in Herbivore"

Tsuna went in and found Hibari-san sitting in his chair that stood up and walked to Tsunayoshi.

"Y-yes Hibari-san"

"I heard you're moving"

"Yes…"

"Is it because of what the girls said?"

"No it was what you said Hibari-san so do not blame it on the girls and partly yes and partly no"

"What's the other partly?"

"That is something you do not need to know"

"What-!"

"Hibari-san for I am only your **play thing**. I do not need to be that close to you. If this is all you're gonna say then I'm out of here"

As Tsuna tried to walk out Hibari grabbed him and closed the door and banged Tsuna against the wall.

"W-w-what-!" Suddenly Hibari's lips landed on Tsuna's making Tsuna be flooded in pleasure yet confused…

They broke out to get breathe….

"H-Hibari-san what was that for!"

"Herbivore I love you"

Tsuna was frozen in the words and stood and slapped Hibari

"Don't LIE TO ME!"

Then Hibari was angered.

"WHY WOULD I LIE HERBIVORE"

"YOU SAID I WAS ONLY YOUR TOY! DON'T GIVE ME THIS SHIT! DON'T MAKE MY HEART FEEL SO PAINFUL" Tsuna started to cry….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO BUT YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT BEING FRIENDS….. ABOUT BEING SO CLOSE! IT WAS ALL A LIE THAT ONLY I WAS HAVING! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WHEN THE PERSON I LOVE SAYS I AM ONLY HIS PLAYTHING AND NOTHING MORE HUH!" Tsuna broke into tears…..more and more flooded out and Hibari was just frozen there thinking….trying to process everything…..

"Herbivore I don't understand"

"Why would I give you books and enjoy staying with you! IF I DIDN'T LIKE YOU WHY WOULD I DO THOSE KINDS OF THINGS! WHY WOULD I ALWAYS TRY TO BE NEAR YOU! WHY WOULD I HAVE CARED IF YOU LIKED THOSE BOOKS OR NOT"

Hibari then noticed everything that the herbivore has done for him was optional but the herbivore did it for him…he felt so blind…

"Herbivore that time I was just angry because you were with that extreme herbivore instead of me"

"Huh?"

"Sasagawa Ryohei"

"I wasn't with him I was with his sister Kyoko-san who's my friend"

Hibari felt dumbfounded…He felt like an idiot…

"Anyways even if you ask me to stay Hibari-san I have to go to the school no matter what"

"Why-!"

"Hibari-san do you want to know a secret only my family and Kyoko &Enma knows"

Hibari didn't answer but he wanted to and Tsuna noticed the man was curious and said it.

"Hibari-san do you know the Mafia named Vongola"

Of course he did that was the greatest mafia…

"I am the tenth heir"

Hibari was shocked….

"I know you can't believe that I, Tsunayoshi Sawada is a future-greatest-mafia-boss and anyways for that reason I need to go to the school to train myself better as a leader…"

Hibari didn't like it…He couldn't do anything…They had to be separate no matter what…

"Herbivore don't go"

"I'm sorry but it's my fate…."

"Until when…"

"?"

"Until when will you stay here?"

"Graduation….."

"I see…

"Then I will be leaving then…!"

Suddenly Hibari pulled the boy once more and kissed him…

"Have a nice day herbivore" smirked Hibari while Tsuna was blushing….

()()()()()()()

Graduation…The day Tsuna doesn't continue at Namimori but at Japan's 3rd year school Vongola Middle/ High school. Hibari and Tsuna met and...

"I see this is the end then Hibari-san" said Tsuna sadly

"No it's not Herbivore" smirked Hibari

"Huh-!"

"I am going to Vongola High"

Tsuna was surprised and dumbfounded…

"B-b-b-but-"

"Aren't you happy…I'll be there Herbivore"

Tsuna blushed and nodded and Hibari kissed him…

"Herbivore this is a demand. Be my lover Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"H-Hai Hibari-!"

"Kyouya"

"Huh?"

"Call me Kyouya from now on"

"Hai Kyouya" the name that came out Tsuna's mouth satisfied Tsuna and Hibari…

"Good Tsunayoshi"

THE END

()()()()()()()

HAHAHA ISNT IT NICE YET CONFUSING BUT SWEET~

REVIEW AND IF YOU WANT A STORY MADE JUST FOR YOU REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME AND I SHALL MAKE YOU A NICE STORY BUT ITS YAOI ALWAYS REMEMBER~

PICK TWO OR THREE GUYS AND I'LL MAKE A CUTE YAOI OR A THREESOME YAOI~


	5. Chapter 5 Message To Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


	6. Chapter 6 Tsuna the Angel

Hi guys this it Undying~

Anyways this is 1827 for all you people. It contains a bit of sadness but you know some sad stories aren't half bad. I actually like them for they give me a thought in mind…did that make sense…haha anyways let's start the story~

REVIEW PLEASE

Once upon a time, not too long ago, lived a 15 years old boy in Namimori that wore a costume…an **ANGEL costume.**

He dresses up like an angel and goes around to give little children balloons. It was his part time job.

The angel boy's name is Tsunayoshi Sawada or a.k.a Tsuna.

The reason that he picked the job was because his father recommended it and so did his friend and his horrible tutor Reborn.

Many kids and parents liked Tsuna because he never lied to anyone or took advantage of them. Because he had naïve traits and honesty he never came in mind that others were using him. Yes Tsuna really is like an Angel.

Suddenly….

"Herbivore did you let go of the balloons again."

Tsuna turned around and looked really happy it was his boyfriend Hibari Kyouya.

"H-Hibari-san why are you here" said the Happy boy. "Did your disciplinary job finish already" he was so happy and the kids next to him were trying to calm the hyper angel…

"Hn…I was just roaming around to see if there was any disturbance in Namimori" said the prefect.

"Of course! Since you are the best police in the town…no...The whole wide world" smiled Tsuna. It made Hibari satisfied.

"Hn I need to go my way again see you later"

"O-Okay!"

Hibari was soon out of sight. The girl next to him asked.

"Tsuna that's your boyfriend"

"Yea…" blushed Tsuna.

"So does he make you feel all happy and excited all the time?"

"Umm I guess"

Then the girl looked at another boy and sighed.

"I told you he's a weirdo"

Tsuna blushed and whined, "I am not a weirdo~"

"Oh yea Tsuna weren't you talking about something about Hibari's birthday"

"Ah! Yea it's his birthday today!"

"You bought him a present right?"

"Yea Of course I bought him something-ah! I need to go! See you guys tomorrow!"

He waved good bye and was passing a train station…

EEEEEEEEEEK

He turned around and saw a little girl who fell into the train track and the train was soon there. Tsuna jumped down and threw the girl out and he was relieved until he saw bright light in front of him….

CRASH

When Tsuna woke up he was floating in the sky…he looked down and saw people murmuring and his body all bloody and dead… 

He felt sad and looked to the side where he saw a man with a scythe who looked a lot like Hibari

"Hibari-san!"

"I am not Hibari child my name is Alaude. A shinigami"

"I am dead aren't I?"

"Yes…but unfortunately you can't go to heaven yet"

"I know…I have regret"

"Do you know what your regret is child"

"Yes…"

They flew and went to a place…it was the Namimori school roof…Hibari was there sitting alone.

He went flew down to Hibari,

"Hibari-san I'm here!...I'm sorry I couldn't be with you right now….I guess you can't see me anymore….I'm sorry even though it's your birthday you can't see me…" tears flowed down the boy's eyes…Alaude hated that. He cut the boy's body and Tsuna jumped in surprise….

"Alaude-san what was that for"

"Few minutes later he will be able to see you. You can stay like this all the time but you must keep this mask and hood." Alaude handed it to him and it covered the boy's back part of the head and covered his face with a mask that had a fox face on it.

"Okay"

Tsuna sat down next to him and suddenly his body became visible and Hibari jumped in surprise and went into attack mode.

"Who are you herbivore….Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna was shocked that he noticed him and was happy behind the mask and he wanted to cry but he knew he had something to do before he does, "I am one of Tsuna's friend and I came to talk to you."

"Where is he?"

"He said he was sorry and left this with me to give it to you."

Tsuna handed him a small box. Hibari opened it and he saw it was a scrapbook of him and the little boy together. He took and looked at the boy with the funny mask.

"Herbivore"

"Yes?"

"Thank you and what is your name"

"M-My name is Cielo"

"I see"

"If you want I can tell you what he's doing anytime you want"

"Hn. See you tomorrow then"

"Yes…"

Hibari stood up and went somewhere.

Tsuna fell onto the ground unable to stand…He took off the mask and tears rolled down his face.

"Child do not cry for you have something to do"

Tsuna looked up and tears still fell…Alaude-san really looked like Hibari-san…Then he finally thought of something…

The next day Hibari didn't come…Tsuna waited on the same bench forever….when it snowed, when it rained, when there was a storm…Alaude felt pissed for some reason…Tsuna told him it's not a problem.

Finally Hibari came…

"Herbivore why are you still here"

"I was waiting for you. Since you did say lets meet here"

Hibari actually didn't ever want to meet the child for it seemed unreasonable. He sighed and just let the child see him every day.

"Hibari-san did you know Tsuna always talk about you"

Hibari kinda flushed….and was interested.

"He talked about how strong you are and how admirable, cool, and handsome you are"

"He told all the other children that he had the best and precious someone in his heart"

Hibari kept on listening…

"Once he told me that one day he hoped to marry you-" Tsuna stopped because he felt like crying..

"Herbivore"

"H-h-huh? Oh and he always bragged how awesome you are…" Then Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and Alaude also knew the boy couldn't take it anymore…Tsuna stood up and told Hibari.

"Umm will you come here again tomorrow? I'll tell you more tomorrow…I'm-busy I need to go"

"Hn"

Tsuna turned around and started walking and tears came down. Alaude who is invisible to others came next the boy and gave him his shoulder and the boy where Hibari wasn't there took off his mask and started crying harder and harder and fell asleep on Alaude…

"Sigh this child is seriously troublesome…" He looked at the boy on his lap who was sleeping but tears still coming out. He wiped the tears. "Child you are really a troublesome one I had in years…." Alaude then thought….He thought about someone special to him…Giotto…

"A-a-Alaude-san?"

"What is it child"

"I want to see some people…when they can't see me"

"I see then don't use your mask and they won't be able to see you"

They went and it was a house. They went inside like a ghost going through stuff. He looked at two parents crying….It must be the child's parent…Then they went upstairs and Alaude was in pure shock.

"He looks like me right Alaude-san? He's my older brother Giotto…He use to be your lover right?"

Alaude looked at the child and asked

"How did you know?"

"Pictures…"

"Pictures?"

"Giotto-nii always came home and showed me pictures of you since I was young. Told me how he loved you"

"I see"

"Alaude-san"

"Yes"

"Can I call you Alaude-nii?" asked the child

"Do whatever you want"

Tsuna went to Giotto's side with his mask on. He put a hand on Giotto making Giotto have the same reaction as Hibari.

"Who are you?"

"I am Tsuna Giotto-nii"

Giotto was surprised.

"N-No he died…."

"You can see me because I have this mask…if I took it off then you can't see me"

"DON'T KID WITH ME" Giotto yelled in rage..

"G-G-Giotto-nii….You don't believe me" Tsuna felt hurt…But he wanted to assure his family.

"NO"

"Fine then…Giotto-san Tsunayoshi is okay so please cheer up…Tsunayoshi wishes for you all to be happy and smiling"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT"

"I know. I know that he loves you all like how you loved Alaude-nii"

Giotto looked at him in shock. Alaude actually died too. But he became a shinigami for he became very strong.

"A-Alaude?"

"Mhm…He must want you to be happy" Tsuna looked at the invisible shinigami who looked a bit sad and happy at the same time.

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW-!" Giotto stopped when the child hugged him…It felt like the embrace he and Tsuna would have when they played around….

"I know everything Giotto-san…How you wish for Tsunayoshi to come back and how much you love him dearly and also Alaude-nii" 

Then the door opened it were his parents...

"Excuse me Mrs. Sawada and " he talked formal because he doesn't want to worry his parents…

"Are you Giotto's friend", asked his father…he felt hurt for his father can't see him because when he takes off the mask he will suddenly become invisible…

"I was about to leave and just know all of you…Tsunayoshi loves you"

Alaude told him suddenly that he will make an affect that makes the invisibility go slower allowing him to show his face once in a while to someone….

When Tsunayoshi's family began to look curiously they started crying… Tsuna took off his mask and his invisibility happened from his feet slowly…slowly…disappearing...

"T-Tsuna…." Said his brother he was crying..."I'm sorry I-I didn't believe you"

"TSU-KUN" screamed his mom...

"Mom, Dad, Giotto-nii I'm alright….I can't go to heaven unless you guys are happy you know" smiled Tsuna…His dad looked away and tears slowed down…his mom was crying but put on a smile…Giotto also did the same as Nana.

"Mom, Dad, Giotto Nii thank you for everything. I really had a fun life and I will be waiting for you up in heaven. Don't worry I have company with me so I won't be lonely. I will watch over you all. I….I love you" and finally Tsuna disappeared from their sight but was still there. Nana started crying in tears of joy…

"Tsuna if you are still here don't worry. We will be happy and Alaude take care of my brother up there" smiled the crying boy.

Alaude had an emotionless face but was indeed happy.

"Child let's get going your boy friend should be there now."

"Ah! Okay" He looked at his family and smiled and flew out the window. And went to the location and hardened his heart as much as he can. He saw Hibari and at that moment he felt as if the hardening melted away. He took courage and said.

"Hello Hibari-san" with the mask on of course and white clothes.

"Hn Herbivore I have something to ask of you"

"Y-Yes?"

"Is Tsunayoshi happy?"

That made Tsuna instantly cry…in his mask and shake but answered.

"H-He is h-happy indeed"

"Hn"

After seeing each other for 1 full year…

"I shall not be coming here anymore."

"Why not?"

"I found someone I love and I hope Tsunayoshi too found someone."

"I see then I guess I don't have to worry about you anymore"

Suddenly Hibari looked at the boy take off his mask. It was his angel Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hai Hibari-san I wish you happiness for I cannot give to you."

"…"

"Ah! I have company with me so I won't be lonely" smiled the boy but hibari knew it was forced.

"Who?"

Tsuna looked at Alaude's direction and made a hand motion asking to come next to him.

When Tsuna touched Alaude he also became visible.

"You-!" Hibari widened his eyes.

"Yes child"

Hibari pulled Alaude somewhere Tsuna won't hear.

"Aniki I thought you were dead"

"Of course but I am strong so I became the disciplinary angel, the soul leader"

"I see so you came to lead his soul"

"Yes child. I can't believe you are the boy friend he was talking about. You actually care about someone" smirked Alaude. It pissed Hibari off.

"Of course"

"Then why'd you lie."

"What do you-"

"I know you don't have anyone"

"….I knew it was Tsunayoshi. He is really bad at lying. I want him to move on."

"Sigh…Don't worry Tsuna might become your guardian angel you know" smirked Alaude.

"Guardian Angel?"

"That's right."

Hibari felt happy. He might be with his herbivore and see him for real.

"Child you should not be so happy. If you fall in love with an angel it will only cause you pain." Said Alaude with a serious look.

Hibari just stared at his Aniki and went back to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi"

"Yes Hibari-san"

"I love you and you must always know that"

Tsuna felt tears swelling up but just said, "Of course Hibari-san" and smiled.

"Child."

"Yes Alaude-nii"

Hibari glared at his brother and Alaude knew what the glare meant it was the why-is-he-calling-you-nii glare. (Lol)

"It's time for us to go now."

"A-Already?" said Tsuna.

"Yes. Hibari must need to see his new love" as he said he looked at Hibari and Hibari didn't want to but nodded.

"I-I see…Hibari-san I wish you happiness." He smiled and turned to Alaude who had his handcuffs out. He locked his hands with the petit boy's hand.

Tsuna looked back tears flowed down but smiled and made a talking motion…

Hibari's eyes widened…As he tried to reply to the silent talk… The boy and his Aniki disappeared…

PLOP.

He looked on the ground and there was a box. He opened it and found two rings and a letter.

He read the letter.

"_Dear Hibari-san,_

_If you are reading this then I have moved on into the light. I will always love you and I wanted to also _

_give you this ring but it seems I didn't have enough courage and only gave you the scrapbook. I truly _

_love you. I wish you happiness that I can't have no longer. I know Alaude is your brother. You both _

_look a bit too alike Haha… Hibari-san if you find someone you love once again then I wish for you to _

_give this to your lover and yourself and wear it. I will always be with you. I will always watch over you. _

_I will never forget you. Don't commit suicide for I cannot be happy if I see you dying for my sake. I _

_am happy enough to see my loved ones be happy. I will be waiting for you in heaven. Never be _

_shaken by this. Or I will bite you to death carnivore. Hehe I always wanted to try saying that to you. I _

_also wanted to call you Kyouya on your birthday but I died. Did you understand what I said when I did _

_the silent mouth motion… Haha… Hibari-san…no Kyouya once again. I wish for you to be happy._

_From your angel,_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada"_

Hibari went home and sat down on his chair and tears flowed down. Tears of joy and sadness. Tears of Joy for Tsuna who has become an angel in heaven. Tears of sadness for he won't see Tsunayoshi until his natural death. But he remembered what Tsuna has said silently and smiled.

"_Kyouya, My carnivore, I love you forever"_

"Tsunayoshi, Herbivore, My love, I love you too"

THE END…

How is it..

Is it well done?

Please Review or send message.


	7. Chapter 7 For the Love of a Daughter

Hi guys you obviously know who I am if you don't then I am called Undying Sensei or VampHibari sensei. I prefer Undying Sensei. This story is about Nuvola Sawada (Child of Tsuna and Hibari), her family was very bad. Especially her brutal father (Kyouya obviously). She, Tsuna, and Alaude (First Child) suffered but one day they left the house. Alaude became a Cop. Tsuna got remarried to Reborn. Nuvola became a singer.

To the story then…

At the most famous singing place…yea…

"Hai People thank you for coming and my name is Nuvola Sawada. Most of you know me. I have a song for you all. Please listen to it well instead of taking perverted pictures."

Tsuna was at home watching the TV of her daughter proudly with Reborn. Alaude was at his workplace using his private office watching his younger sister. Hibari is somewhere listening to the song quietly.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family war<br>Your selfish hands always expecting more  
>Am I your child or just a charity ward<br>_

_()()()()()()()()_

(Flashbacks)

I awoke at night and heard behind the door of the living room.

"Kyouya please stop this affair. We have two children. What more do you want from us"

"Herbivore are you saying I am not enough for you"

"No Kyouya, I'm saying that we are not enough for you"

"Herbivore-"

"Kyouya think about it how many years…no did you ever call me Tsunayoshi again after we got together… If you did, tell me for I don't remember any of the good things happening"

Suddenly Father took out his tonfas angered. He was about to hit Mother…I couldn't do anything about it and when I opened my eyes. I saw brother… blocking mother falling onto the ground bleeding…

Father didn't even look at brother and turned away. Mother was on the phone calling for help. I walked to my brother…tears filled my eyes.

Alaude-nii just looked up at me and smiled saying its okay of course it wasn't okay…why would he be smiling… I don't understand…

The Day after…

Brother was in the hospital and Mother was with him. I went to school and when I came back I went to father and showed him my grade. I was best in the class but he never told me that I was good… he always sighed telling me it's not good enough. I was filled with anger. When will it be enough for father? When will he finally open up to us…?

_()()()()()()()()_

_You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it  
>But it's hopeless<br>Hopeless  
>You're hopeless<em>

_()()()()()()()()_

I remember making things for you. Trying to please you. Nothing ever worked.

"Father Look I made this clay model of Hibird isn't it pretty"

"Herbivore those are not needed. They are useless."

I watched you as you threw it to the ground not even looking at me. I walked away.

Even though I knew I wanted to try… but in the end it was just hopeless…

_()()()()()()()()_

_Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Please father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>Oh_

_()()()()()()()()_

I remember you beating mother up when brother wasn't home and I finally stood up for mother begging you to stop…

"F-Father please you must stop or mother will d-die!"

"Herbivore move. That herbivore must be beaten till discipline gets to him"

"N-Nuvola move or Kyouya won't let you go either. I will be fine"

"NO MOTHER PLEASE DON'T LIE"

Then I faced father with a glare like his and demanded,

"Father I demand you to stop these madness now for the love of your daughter!"

"Herbivore are you standing against me"

"Father I am no herbivore! I shall be a carnivore that can protect his family unlike you who is a bastard!"

Father raised his tonfas ready to beat me to pulp but there was nothing coming I looked and it was mother when she was mad.

"Kyouya I think Nuvola is right. This has to stop now… I want a divorce if I am only an accessory. I will leave the house with the children. You can start new and I shall continue my family."

Mother went to her room silently. Father left the house with a loud bang. Brother came in holding me into his arms saying that I did well. Mother came out with 3 luggages. It was mine, my brother's, and Mother's.

_()()()()()()()()_

_It's been five years  
>Since we've spoken last<br>And you can't take back  
>What we never had<br>Oh, I can be manipulated  
>Only so many times<br>Before even I love you  
>Starts to sound like a lie<br>_

_()()()()()()()()_

After Five Years…

I was 18 and my brother was 20. Mother got remarried to Reborn and we were happy for her. Reborn treated her nicely.

During business I faced you. You were in front of me with your lover, Dino. He looked nice. I didn't care though for it was because of my Father that Mother had to go through hardships.

"Hello " I said.

He just glared at me.

"It seems like I have to work with you. I hope you understand and work with me _**peacefully**_" I intentionally emphasized the word peacefully and glared back.

He sent out his lover and I sent out my manager, Cielo.

"Herbivore what are you doing here" he menacingly said.

"I am no herbivore. I am a carnivore. A Better Carnivore than you can ever be Father. I will not take any of my words back for this is my stand against you." I glared murderously.

He took out his tonfas and I took out my guns that Father Reborn has given me. They were my favorite guns. He was something I wanted. A Loving father.

"Herbivore violence is against my Namimori"

"Same to you **herbivore**. But I shall rise against you higher than your position as a carnivore." I insulted my father. I said his taboo word against him. He never was insulted as an herbivore and that is the last thing anyone wanted to say to him but I did it.

"Herbivore that is it I will give you no mercy"

"I see but look…YOU NEVER GAVE US MERCY NOR LOVE! I KEPT ON BELIEVING YOU AND I WANTED TO LOVE YOU AS A DAUGHTER BUT EVEN BEFORE I KNOW…EVERYTHING OF YOU FOR LOVE IS A LIE"

He stood still…he punched the wall and left. I remained standing there… I didn't feel like crying or feeling sad but instead I felt proud of myself for I will surpass him.

_()()()()()()()()_

_You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it  
>But it's hopeless<br>Hopeless  
>You're hopeless<br>_

_()()()()()()()()_

The next day…

You denied to support my company and I know it was because of your selfishness. Not for his people but for his selfishness. Alaude-nii felt anger but it told him it was my war against father and I wish no one came to help me.

At Hibari Main Building…

I entered the door… You glared at me demanding me to get out… No I didn't listen to you. All the guards I took down… all the time I wasted to come here will not go to waste.

"Mr. Hibari please reconsider the support for you should keep our problems somewhere else and not into this business."

"Herbivore get out. I shall report you…no I shall discipline you for what you are committing here."

"Father then brother shall back me up for he is a prefect too. Blood runs thicker than water doesn't it" I smirked at him.

"Herbivore I said get out"

"No I wasted my valuable time for you bastard so I shall make a deal with you"

"What Deal?"

"If you agree to support us then I shall show you. I will rise up as number one idol and singer"

He glared at me and I glared back with the strongest one I can do. I swear the glare was so strong the aura leaked out of the building.

"Fine but if you do fail me then you shall quit immediately"

I glared but stopped and agreed. The deal was made.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Please father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>_

_()()()()()()()()_

Few months later I became the second best. The first was my step-sister Veri (I don't know where that name came from but whatever haha); it was Dino and ex. father's child.

One day she came up to me and slapped me.

"How dare you try to take my place you no good girl"

"Ha…You are such an herbivore it seems Mr. Hibari hasn't been disciplining his daughter. How shameful. I insulted both of them. I felt great and if this went to court then I would win for she used violence against me first.

"How dare you insult me you slut! You are just like your mother. How dirty."

That was it. She just had to go for mother. "Herbivore you better run like a shitty brat you are before I beat the sense in you."

"Oh? You beat me? Ha! If you did father won't let you go for this!"

"Oh? Do you think he will let you go for being his daughter? Let's see."

I walked away to the security room and she followed. I got the tape that had everything in it. She panicked and it was a good scene.

She tried to take it from me but I, a tomboy girl, ran faster than her. She went the Father's office and made some bullshit. I was called into his office. I saw you and her in there. You came up to me with a glare and slapped me.

"What is this about CARNIVORE!" I yelled in rage.

"What have you done to my daughter!"

"HA! YOU CARE ABOUT HER AND NOT ABOUT ME! IF YOU ARE SO CONFIDENT WHY DON'T WE TAKE THIS TO THE COURT IM SURE YOUR DAUGHTER WOULD LIKE TO EXPLAIN ABOUT THIS!" I glared at him and her making her panic.

I took my stand and yelled, "Father, I thought you were justice but you are a fool who is hopeless… You don't have ANY sense of justice or peace you talk about. You are the disturbance to me, brother, and MOTHER!" I yelled making him angrier.

"Fine we will take this to court."

I saw Veri panic…

At court…

"Court in session" said the Judge. The Judge was Lal Mirch.

She spoke the case which was, "The case we have here is The Violence Against These two teens"

I snorted and said, "Judge Lal Mirch-san I have my defender Alaude and he has the proof to my innocence.

Everyone looked… I told Alaude something and Alaude told his partner Spade Daemon to bring a TV and a disc inserter. I put the disc in…

The scene was when Veri called me out…

It showed she slapped me first. And showed her yelling at me for nothing but trying to beat her to her place. It showed how I insulted Father. I saw his glare at me. I glared back happily.

Then it was the part where everything changed. She was insulting me and Mother. Veri shook in fear there afraid what might happen to her.

That was end of our scene.

I coughed and said, "I am innocent for she committed the violence first. She started it and I will never start my violence against other unlike **someone**" I made it sure father knew who I was talking to.

Judge Lal Mirch nodded and looked at Veri. "Miss. Veri do you have your proof of innocence?"

Everyone stared and she panicked and panicked and fell to the ground.

Judge Lal Mirch knew that meant that she was guilty. Veri was sentenced to confinement for a month.

Back at work…

"Herbivore" it was father.

"I am not an herbivore. I am a carnivore who surpasses you father… Also I have nothing more to say, to a father who is prejudice, brutal, and mad. You never gave me mercy or love. Even when I begged you to not hit mother for the love of your daughter… You do not deserve my respect but because Otou-san (I decided Father will be Hibari but Otou-san will be Reborn) told me I will be respected if I respect that person."

"Who is outo-san herbivore? Your only father is me"

"No that's where you are wrong. Mother remarried to Reborn. She is happy and loved. LOVED…It is something you never did for her."

Then I turned away… I heard a bang on the wall which means I won this fight.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Don't you remember  
>I'm your baby girl<br>How could you push me out of your world  
>Lie to your flesh and your blood<br>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_()()()()()()()()_

This verse and the next one I planned made me cry during the singing. I remember everything clearly. How father never showed me love. How he only said he loved us when I was born. After that you were just a brute. I remember the pain and the suffering you caused to me, mother, and brother.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Don't you remember  
>I'm your baby girl<br>How could you throw me right out of your world  
>So young when the pain had begun<br>Now forever afraid of being loved  
><em>

_()()()()()()()()_

I yelled this verse out with my soul. I was still crying. I remembered how Reborn…no Outo-san was the one who saved me from being afraid to love. I am still afraid but I have confidence. I opened my eyes and faced the crowd with a smile. I saw most of them in tears. Most cheering. It was the happiest moment of my life. I took a deep breath and said the last verse.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Please father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>For the love of a daughter_

_()()()()()()()()_

After I finished I smiled and waved even though tears fell from my eyes. Everyone was cheering. They were screaming encore. In this concert I got a new nickname. It's called The World's Angel.

Nuvola's side…

I became number one but I resigned. I got married to Mukuro Rokudo and I live a happy live right now. I heard my father is regretting ever letting go of our family but of course mother was protected by Outo-san that I am very proud of to have as a father even though he is a brute and a strong person like Father he was kind, loving, and supportive. Veri was abandoned by Father but I heard Uncle Verde took her in which I don't know why. I have two lovely twin named Chrome and Mukurou. They are loved by both of us. I don't wish for my children to face what I have gone through.

Tsunayoshi's side…

I watched as my daughter sang that song while crying gently as if she is an angel crying for us. I cried in Reborn's chest and he comforted me. I love Reborn so much. He makes me never regret, never suffer, and never go through hardship. This is the kind of love I always have wanted. One day Kyouya was in front of the door. Reborn sent me to our room and he was talking with Kyouya I heard him talk.

"Hibari what are you doing here."

"Let me see the herbivore"

"No do you realize how much pain you have caused him. I won't let you see him no matter what"

Kyouya took out his tonfas that I was afraid of all my years but Reborn stood up for me with his guns. I was afraid for both of them.

"Hibari disappear out of our sight forever or I will have to end you here."

"Herbivore give him back to me. He is rightfully mine!"

"Hibari realize you and he is long history. You let your chances get away from you while you were blinded by selfishness. He is rightfully mine now and I will love him like you never did"

Hibari snapped and attacked but Reborn was faster and Reborn won eventually.

"Hibari be gone. You don't deserve to be here. You never deserved Tsuna who loved you no matter what. Clear your mind and start your love all over. Find someone else for Tsuna is never gonna love you again."

I fell onto the floor weeping in joy. I finally received what I wanted. A Savior. I weep for myself who finally is free from hibari.

Alaude's side…

I watched Nuvola, my younger sister who fought bravely and finally won against her fear. A lone tear fell from my eye. I loved the song. It reminded how far we have gotten over that despicable father of mine. I am glad Mother has gotten over him and went with Reborn-san. I give my respect to him for he is dependable and very strong.

A year later I got married to Giotto. Yes I am gay but it is not like it's not normal I mean my mother is a male which I really think of as female and Reborn-san is a male too. Yet we were born. When I showed mother my wife they were both shocked. They looked so alike yet so different. Reborn just smirked a good job look. I just gave him a nod. I have two sons. Their names are Fon and Tsunaru. I know it sounds like my mother's name but I liked it so I named him that. They turned out bright, strong, and into justice. My kind of justice which makes me very proud of my sons. Fon looks a lot like father but that doesn't stop me from loving him. I will not be prejudice like my father.

I heard Father tried to get mother back. It made me furious. How dare he come now and beg for a second chance but it seems Reborn fended him away from mother. I seriously wish Reborn was my real father and he does treat me like his own son which made me comfortable.

Hibari's side…

I watched the daughter of mine sing the song and become number one. I was proud. I was shocked when she decided to resign. She was number one why would she want to quit her pride. No she told me it wasn't her pride to be number one but to be with her loved ones. It opened my eyes. I have been despicable. I hurt the ones I loved the most. I did nothing but abuse them. I must have Tsunayoshi back. I went but his husband came out Reborn. I lost against him and he told me I needed to open my eyes and see that Tsuna won't be with me anymore it hurts… I noticed I must at least have to treat Dino nicely. I abandoned my daughter Veri. I wondered what came over me the last few years. I felt complete having everything but it seems I was blind not noticing people's pain.

I received a letter it was from Tsunayoshi…

_Dear Hibari-san,_

_As you see I decided to call you that again like in middle school. We are now not in any _

_relationship. I really loved you back then but because you were too much for me I decided to abandon _

_you back then. I am sorry for that but I hope you have a better life with Dino-san he looked nice and _

_I'm sure that he will love you more than I might have. Our family wasn't enough for you so I hope you _

_be happy with your new one. I remember how you asked me out in the past and loved you but it _

_seems I was blind too. Hibari-san maybe this was our fate from the beginning. Maybe this is the start _

_of our new love. I hope to be friends again like in the past._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada._

I looked at the letter. A lone tear fell from my eyes. I regret… I regret so much. I remember now all of what they have done for me. Then suddenly another letter came. Inside was full of pictures. Alaude married Giotto who seemed to look like Tsunayoshi. Nuvola married the pineapple herbivore's son Mukuro Rukudo. They both have children and it seems they are both happy. I am sad but happy for them. Then the last picture really got me. It was a picture of me and Tsunayoshi in middle school stargazing. Oh how those were the good times. I really regret but I can't stay in the past. I must move forward like my other family. Thank you Nuvola for opening my eyes. You make me proud. I love your song…

THE END


	8. Chapter 8 The Rabbit And The Wolf

Between the clumsy rabbit Tsuna and the bod wolf Hibari , a mismatched love story is about to unfold.  
>What kind of ending will be waiting for them?<br>Now, the seeking Wolf and the hiding Rabbit are about to play an unbalanced game of tag!

I heard that all boys wanted to become a wolf; it must be that they want to eat rabbits in one gulp.

Getting lost in a heart-shaped labyrinth, saying "what a pain," you've hid yourself somewhere,  
>and I will look and find you.<p>

Between Tsuna and Hibari, another weird chase game has unfolded today.  
>With the moon chuckling, the Rabbit, running away from the Wolf, starts falling into a dark and deep hole, just like Alice.<p>

Despite the fact that I care so much about you, why do you feign ignorance and refuse to look this way?

I'll just catch you, even though I have no plan for what to do next.

I may be tripped by the entangled vines of emotion, but still, before I lose sight of this feeling,  
>I will catch up to you and jump at you.<p>

The Rabbit and Wolf,  
>push him, drag him, or if that doesn't work, ram him down!<br>This accelerating love may be fruitless, but I will not be stopped by anyone, so just accept everything already, right now.

"Herbivore, are you sure you're ready? Once I capture you, I won't set you loose again."

The timid Rabbit and the slightly bolder Wolf look at each other, without running away, at zero-distance.  
>"I'm f..fine. I won't run away Hibari-san."<br>The two of them quietly close their eyes, as they wait for their too-brief-of-a-story to end.


	9. Chapter 9 Hibari and Tsuna's Married LS

Hi guys this is a lifestyle fanfic of the Hibari family after Tsuna married Kyouya. Enjoy the fanfic!

1827

Tsuna and Hibari got married in Spain since they allow gay marriage. Obviously Tsuna is the motherly father and Hibari is the fatherly father… yea. They have children because of Verde's magical machine. They have 4 children. From the eldest to youngest are Alaude (13), Giotto (11), Nuvola (7), and Cielo (5). They have such a funny family routine. So starting from the morning…

Alaude is the first one to wake up and then Giotto. Giotto makes breakfast after she gets ready for school.

"Alaude nii can you wake up Father and Nuvola. I'll wake up Mother and Cielo." Said Giotto happily.

"Hn…" said Alaude. He was a man with short words like his Father. He went upstairs to wake up his father and his sister.

"Father, Child, wake up now." Said Alaude but there was no response from his father or his sister. He snapped. He hated when people won't do something when he says it once. He took out his handcuffs that Leon (Reborn's Chameleon) gave him. He smirked…in an evil way.

Clink…, Clink…, scribble…, scribble…

Kyouya woke up from the annoying noises. Suddenly he noticed he can't move his leg or arms. He saw his son smirking devilishly. It was his son's handcuffs. He promised himself that he will bite the akimbo (the baby= reborn but he is an adult now) for giving his son such useless things.

"Hibari Alaude I demand you to free me now!" demanded Hibari.

"No… You didn't wake up when I told you two to wake up" said Alaude with a stoic face. Hibari then thought…two? He looked to his right and he saw his daughter cuffed but sleeping heavily. He swore, how his daughter sleeps is just like Tsunayoshi. Then Alaude took out a mirror and put it in front of Hibari's face. Hibari snapped. His son drew on his face with a black marker.

"HIBARI ALAUDE I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH" hissed his father.

"Then I'll tell mother that you're threatening me again like last time."

Hibari used all his strength and he broke free. Yea he was that strong and hot. Then he broke the other cuffs. Then he woke up his daughter who was looking and the cuff and glaring at her older brother.

"Alaude like I promised as your father I will bite you to death."

"Father isn't it as a father you are going to love me to death"

"Who said that? I said I will bite you to death." said Hibari, as he got his two famous tonfas. Alaude walked to his mother's room where Tsunayoshi woke up and was dressing.

"Mother, father is threatening me to bite me again" said Alaude. Hibari entered the room and saw Tsunayoshi dressing which he loved to see.

"Sigh Kyouya are you threatening Alaude again for the 99th time" said Tsuna. Then he looked at Kyouya and started chuckling. Kyouya was mad.

"Tsunayoshi did you just laugh at me" hissed Hibari.

"N-No Kyouya but pfft Alaude you did too much this time. Kyouya biting others is okay **however** biting our children, is not okay and if you do..." Tsuna walked toward the man hanging his arms around him smiling deviously said, "**I** will bite you to death Kyouya"

Hibari smirked. He loved it when Tsunayoshi was like this. Alaude just went downstairs and ate breakfast with Giotto and went out to school together.

As Hibari and Tsuna were gonna have a love session they heard Nuvola scream… Hibari was displeased and went upstairs to help his daughter. His daughter was furious and was saying how she will send Alaude to hell. Blood really runs thicker than water (I love this saying). As soon as Hibari let his daughter free she ran into the restroom and did her morning bathroom routine. Came out and dressed. Then ate breakfast. Finally kissed her father and mother goodbye and ran out to go to school.

"Sigh…Kyouya all of them turned out like you" said Tsuna then Hibari looked at Tsuna, "They turned out like you especially Cielo. He is too kind but too strong" Tsuna looked at Hibari and chuckled. "K-Kyouya pfft go wash your face" Hibari glared at Tsuna but sighed and gave him a wet kiss and went to wash is face.

Tsuna went to Cielo's room. Cielo was sleeping. Cielo doesn't go to school yet because he is 5. Tsuna usually takes him to his work together with Hibari. He went into the blanket next to Cielo petting son's head. Then fell asleep…

After Hibari used the bathroom…

He looked everywhere to find Tsuna. He wasn't in the bedroom, not in the kitchen, and not in the living room. So he went to check the kids' rooms. He wasn't there in Alaude's, He wasn't there in Giotto's, He wasn't there in Nuvola's, then finally at Cielo's room he saw Tsuna sleeping next to Cielo and smiled.

"Tsunayoshi wake up. It's time to go to the Headquarters" said Hibari softly not to wake his son up.

"Kyouya five more minutes"

"I will bite you to death if you don't wake up." threatened Hibari.

"Try me. I will literally bite you if you do" said Tsuna. Hibari's famous quote didn't scare him anymore. Then Hibari thought and thought then got something. He smirked and said, "If you don't wake up, I am gonna call Reborn to come wake you up"

Tsuna jumped up. "I-Im up no need to call Reborn." Hibari smirked and kissed Tsuna carrying Tsuna to their room.

"Mou! Kyouya put me down!" whined Tsuna... Then Hibari literally dropped him…on the bed LOL.

"Ow~ Kyouya you meanie"

"Tsunayoshi why don't we get the 5th child in here" said Hibari as he poked Tsuna's stomach.

"Kyouya I swear if I am pregnant again I will either kill myself or kill you. Sigh it's hard being the FEMALE of this relationship!" whined Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi neither I will let you die or kill me. Also I mean we already have four. Five might be our lucky number" purred Hibari. Tsuna snorted, "That was what you said last time when we got Cielo."

Hibari didn't care what Tsuna said anymore and ravished him. (I won't write the details because I suck at sex scenes. Think of it yourselves)

An Hour later…

"Ooooh…Kyouya you are always so rough now my ass hurts"

"Tsunayoshi, you always complain at the last yet you never complain in the middle of it" teased Hibari. Tsuna blushed and puffed his cheeks. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's cheeks at kissed him. First Tsuna didn't allow Hibari into his wet cavern but soon gave up into pleasure and their tongues fought for dominance…later on Hibari and Tsuna went for round two.

But while they were having their love session…

"Mama…"

Hibari and Tsuna froze. They looked and it was Cielo. Hibari took out his member out of Tsuna making Tsuna moan from it.

" Ah! I-I mean y-yes Cielo? Did y-you have a nightmare?" asked Tsuna while he was still turned on.

"I-I heard weird noises and it sound like something dying… I-I thought a robber came in" said Cielo innocently. Hibari blushed at his child (What a pedophile…I bet if he wasn't his son, Hibari would have raped him). Tsuna fainted from nosebleed.

That is their morning routine…

At the Afternoon…

"Alaude comes home with Giotto and Nuvola pounces on her eldest brother, scratching him like a cat while Alaude struggles to pull his sister off of him.

"Hibari Nuvola what is the meaning of this" growled Alaude and he tries to pull Nuvola off of him.

"You dumb, stupid, retarded aniki! How dare you draw on my beautiful face! What if I get acne, a pimple, or even skin cancer!" nagged Nuvola as she scratched her brother's face.

Giotto sighed and called his parents

"Hn this is Hibari Kyouya"

"Father we're home"

"I see"

"By the way…"

"What is it Giotto"

"Alaude aniki and Nuvola is fighting again"

Giotto heard his father sigh, "Tell them if they fight I will Reborn to come punish them harshly like usual"

"The phone call ended…

"Alaude nii, father said that he will call Reborn to punish you all again if you guys don't stop fighting"

Alaude and Nuvola froze then paled. They stopped and stomped to their rooms. Giotto sighed and wondered why he has to deal with this (just like how Tsuna thought when he was younger and was dame LOL). Then Giotto made dinner. He left his, Alaude, and Nuvola on the table and his mother and father's on the kitchen area with aluminum foil on it. Giotto ate quietly while his older brother and younger sister fought over something stupid.

At night…

Hibari and Tsuna come in the house quietly with Cielo in Tsuna's arms. Tsuna goes to put Cielo in Cielo's bed, and then goes to his room to dress. Which Hibari always interrupt with another love session (Two rounds). So in total they have four love sessions all together. Tsuna is incredible because he can go through it all day and is not tired (maybe) and doesn't get pregnant that often.

On the bed.

"Tsunayoshi"

"Yes Kyouya?"

"…Why won't you get pregnant?"

"Shut up Kyouya we talked about this all the time. I won't get pregnant and I don't want to"

"…I want a baby girl that's like you"

"Sigh we talked about this, 3 years ago, I said that's your fault for having stronger DNA overpowering mine."

Hibari grumble and Tsuna chuckled, "I thought you were happy being stronger" Hibari just hissed at himself for having strong DNA.

"Tsunayoshi"

"If it's about the pregnant thing then no"

"Ti Amo"

Tsuna looked at Hibari and blushed then replied, "Ti Amo Troppo" (troppo means too so its I love you too)

That is their everyday life. Pretty wild and lovely isn't it?


End file.
